Wrong Turn
by lost.muses
Summary: A night that never should have happened did and actions shift accordingly. Starts out pretty fast, just something that edged into my brain, not sure where it's going. Don't be surprised if it's slow coming.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't tell you exactly how they'd ended up like this. Honestly, it all just seemed too surreal to be happening, though there was no mistaking the feel of Serena tightening around him as she rode him with her hands on his chest. Her whole body was leaning forward a little so that her mouth could work along Blair's neck as her friend gripped the side seat with one hand and Chuck's offered hand with her other, clinging tightly to both as the man under her worked her expertly. He switched between working her so fast she thought she was going to explode in mere minutes to slowing her down so she couldn't quite get over that edge, keeping her on that cusp while he and Serena worked to get to the point she was already at.

He knew they had all gone out to a club, all being the three because Nate had family things to do tonight with the Captain. Serena, as usual had had the most to drink out of all of them, though Chuck wasn't too far behind her. He had been dancing, or _practically dry humping the poor girl from behind_ if you asked Blair. Their small snipping back and forth had turned their attention to their third and if he was dry humping Serena was practically having sex right there on the dance floor. He and Blair had had another small argument that left him at the bar while she went to collect their token blond; he didn't stay back for long though when Blair started to have trouble with Serena's dance partner. One grope of Blair too many lead to Chuck punching the guy and tossing Serena over his shoulder to get them out of there.

That's about when Serena started to get handsy herself with both of her friends and it only got worse when she got into the car. Chuck had resolved himself to ignore it as he tried to help Blair control their friend a little and that's when things got a little hazy for him. With Serena murmuring and giggling about a threesome and Chuck wrapped around Blair to try and help control those wondering hands and mouth, somehow they'd ended up on the floor of the limo. Serena the one fucking Chuck because Blair was still a virgin and wasn't ready to take that step and neither of her friends would push for that.

Which lead them here, with Serena riding Chuck as she panted and gave loud cries as she slammed herself down onto him and Blair riding Chuck's face, trying to get him to give her that last step over into pleasure.

It's not long though before Serena pushes down against Chuck sharply with a loud cry, tightening around Chuck and causing him to jerk up into the blond as he cums with a cry as well as his mouth settles solidly around Blair's clit pulling her with them as she screams in pleasure. Serena collapses forward as Blair collapses backwards, the two girls supporting each other as they shiver and shake. Chuck, for the moment is trapped underneath them though it's not like he'd say he minds. However, with Blair still so closer to his mouth, every panted breath from him pulls a soft shivered whimper from her before she moves herself back to sitting on the seat. Serena follows slowly, leaning in for a kiss from Blair that isn't nearly as deep as she wants it while Chuck pulls himself back up onto the seat as well. When Serena's done, Chuck tips Blair's chin and kisses her deeply, both of them moaning into the kiss for different reasons; Chuck because it's Blair and Blair because she can taste herself in the kiss and she finds it hot.

Serena, not to be left out, leans over Blair to kiss Chuck when the two are done, mostly wanting more attention but he knows it's also because her best friend is still on his lips. He gives her what she wants for a moment before pushing her back into her seat before he's kissing Blair again. She makes a soft sound into his mouth and moves, like she's going to straddle his lap but never gets that far because his hand pins her hip to the seat gently. He already knows he won't stop if she ends up in his lap and she'd said no tonight. He wasn't going to let her change her mind, not like this and not with the pleasure still coursing through her veins to blur her thinking.

"We should get dressed, we'll be at your place soon," he murmurs softly, fingers caressing lightly along her cheek.

Blair leans into that touch, eyes closing for a moment before she nods. The two more sober of the group dress fairly quickly in silence before both turn to wrestle Serena back into her clothes for at least the duration of getting her to Blair's bedroom. Both know the moment they turn around she'll be out of them again but that can't really be helped.

Chuck is the first out of the limo, Blair helping Serena out from inside and Chuck shifting her over his shoulder again because she still seems to be wrestling with the zipper of her dress. They move through the lobby and to the elevator, getting small looks but no questions; Serena's been brought home like this often enough the staff don't even question it any more. Eleanor isn't home but rather at a fashion show in Paris with her husband so there's no real need to worry about parents either; there's just a _look_ from Dorota as the two cart Serena upstairs.

Once she's settled in bed, Chuck turns to leave only to find his wrist held hesitantly. "Chuck..."

He turns to look at Blair, his intention just to tell her he knows and then make an escape but looking down at her he can't help himself when he closes the distance between them and kisses her again. He also can't help the soft groan into the kiss as her arms wrap around his neck to press herself against his body as she deepens the kiss. He really does just want to stay here like this, her wrapped around him, kissing him like this; he knows though, that in the morning there will be consequences for what they did. It's changed things between them, Blair and Chuck anyway as neither are certain Serena will even remember and Serena's not the one with the boyfriend in this. Right now though, there are only her lips against his until both their lungs burn for air.

"Stay here tonight, with us, Chuck..." Her words are soft and hesitant, but they earn a nod as she takes a step backwards and he follows so they don't have to lose this closeness.

He almost says 'anything for you' but that would give too much away, leave her with more to think about on top of the already too much he knows she'll have to deal with. So instead he says, "Of course, Blair."

The two settle down in her bed, big enough for two though a third makes it a little tight. Not that the tight matters since morning will find Blair half atop Chuck, using him as a pillow with her leg thrown over his body, and Serena on her side with her back to them. Sleeping this way, there's definitely more than enough room for all three.


	2. Chapter 2

How it works that the most drunk out of the group is the first up, no one will ever know. However, it is the blond of the group that's stretching languidly in the bed while the other two continue to sleep contentedly in each others' arms. The sight when Serena rolls over, having only expected one brunette in bed with her, definitely gives her pause as her eyes widen just a little. She remembers bits and pieces from last night, the feel of Chuck inside her, the sound of Blair crying out as Chuck brought her, and the taste of Blair from the kiss after that she'd shared with Chuck.

It's enough to have her rolling out of bed and grabbing her dress from last night from where it had landed on the floor after she'd wiggled out of it. She left the sleeping friends and moved into the bathroom, looking to take a hot shower and scrub the feel of Bass off her. Part of her really can't believe that she'd let Chuck do that to her, that she'd enjoyed it as much as she knew she did.

It's not until Serena's almost done in the shower that Blair and Chuck stir slowly. Blair surfaces first, curling more into the warmth of the person under her as her nose nuzzles and rests against his throat. It's her leg that wakes Chuck, sliding more solidly over him and brushing against him. It pulls a low sound from the sleeping Bass before his head dips without opening his eyes and he kisses her deeply.

There's no illusion in Blair to who she's kissing as she leans up to deepen the kiss with a small sound. Nate's kisses were softer, less inviting and involved, where Chuck's kisses were hungry, like he'd devour her down whole.

The soft sound only spurs Chuck on, rolling them so he's resting on top of her carefully but enough that his hips slide against hers and pull soft moans from both of them. The sounds she's making, that tone that is deliciously Blair slides further into his brain and wakes him further. He's awake enough to know he should pull back and he has every intention to...until her leg hooks around his hips to keep him close and she nips his lower lip before continuing the kiss. All he can do is give a low groan as he deepens the kiss further, literally devouring her and earning soft sounds from her as he does. It's not until the shower turns off in the bathroom, that he rolls off her and both of them pant from the lack of air.

Blair's head turns to look at him, watching him with eyes dark enough to make him groan because it tells him that it's not just him that feels the electricity between them. "Chuck..."

Her words are cut off though when the door opens and Serena steps back into the room, eyes looking directly at her best friend. "You two are up..."

Blair stretches a little and it's not lost on either girl the way Chuck's eyes watch that cat-like grace she has while she does it. "Yep. And ready for a shower and then breakfast, right Chuck?"

His eyes glance up from her body to her face before nodding. Every turn that could be used as an excuse to leave, to not make this worse before she's talked to Nate, is being cut off from him. Normally being herded like this would leave him feeling caged but with Blair doing it, he can't help but like it. He knows she knows exactly what she's doing too, it's there in her eyes. "Right, Blair. I'll head to the guest bathroom to do that right now actually."

Blair watches him for a moment before leaning up to kiss him softly, "Meet us downstairs when your done?"

He can't help but smile at the kiss, even as Serena coughs softly at the display of affection to someone that's not Nate. Chuck, after the make-out session and that soft kiss doesn't even have it in him to care about Serena. "Of course, Blair." He leans down and kisses Blair again, deepening it enough to earn the softest sound from her before he's moving back and off the bed. He isn't even questioning why there are a change of his clothes sitting on the chair in her room, he'll just grab them and head out.

All he hears as he closes her door are Blair's soft but stubborn comment of, "Don't even look at me like that, _you're_ the one that fucked him." Said comment makes him glance back, seeing the strong determination to not wilt in the face of her friend's judgment. And honestly, Chuck would agree with her. Serena has no point to stand on in this, they all took part last night.

The shower was a little longer than normal, but than he'd been harder than normal and that takes some working out. Eventually he does emerge from the room, hair wet and a little tousled but in new clothes, and heads downstairs where he can already hear Serena and Blair talking.

"But it's _Chuck_, B...I really don't think last night means more to him than what it was. A drunken mistake."

Serena's words darken Chuck's eyes and settle a mask onto his features as he pauses out of sight. _She_ was a drunken mistake, but Blair hadn't been. He'd do it again sober if she let him. Hell, he almost had in bed this morning before Serena came out of the bathroom.

"I don't think it was, S. He wouldn't have stayed when I asked him to last night if it were," Blair counters.

"We'd all had too much to drink last night. It was probably just easier for him to crash here than try and make it home." Serena's flippant answer for his actions only angered him further. He doesn't like people talking for him, especially when they're completely wrong. "You don't want to throw away everything you have with Nate do you? It's not like Chuck is even the boyfriend kind of guy. He brings home girls like this all the time."

"You...you're wrong, S..."

He can hear the sadness in her tone, under all that defiance. That want for last night to mean more than every other night he's had with every other girl. He also can hear her cut off Serena as he steps into view and fully comes into the room. He offers a dangerous smile to Serena before softening to smile at Blair.

It's Serena's words that spur his next move which is to stop by Blair's chair before even trying to take his own and kiss her. As far as kisses go it's definitely on the softer side but the emotion poured into it pulls a small sound of want from Blair. He really won't ever get enough of those small sounds or the feel of her lips on his.

It's the soft noise from Serena, full of exactly what she thinks of that kiss, that pulls Blair back from it. Her eyes are darker, almost as dark as earlier in bed but they're also a little wider. There's never been that absolute want for her when Nate kissed her, but part of her can't shake that Serena's right about last night. "I think...we need to talk, Chuck."

Serena stands as Chuck sits on the other side of Blair. "I'm going to head out. This is probably a conversation for you two." She pushes the empty chair back in and grabs a muffin from the table before pointing at Chuck. "And everything you remember about me from last night? Erase it from your memory."

Chuck gives her a bored look. "Already done. There are things I want to remember from last night," he glances at Blair, a silent and unspoken 'she's one of them' before he looks at Serena again. "Your grunts aren't one of them."

Serena stiffens, bristling slightly at the insult before she turns on her heal and leaves with only a passing comment. "Remember what I said, B." She's too hung over to argue or bicker with Chuck right now.

Chuck leans forward and grabs some fruit for himself as he watches Blair and completely ignoring Serena's exit. "Which part did you want to talk about?" He's not stupid enough to think they weren't going to talk about this, if only for her to tell him to never tell Nate.

Blair picks at the muffin on the plate in front of her, shredding it to bits instead of eating it as her nerves get the better of her for the moment. "Last night in the limo," her head dips down so she doesn't have to watch that intent gaze on her, "I...I know it didn't mean anything to you..." Because like always, Serena had gotten under her skin, made her doubt what was sitting right in front of her in plain sight.

She doesn't get to continue though because his hand catches her chin and he's kissing her again. It's deeper this time, pulling another soft sound from her as she leans into it, kissing him back like she craves the attention. He pulls back after a moment, eyes dark as he watches her and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Last night means more to me than you will ever know. It lead to this," he leans forward and kisses her chastely, pulling back when she moves to deepen it. That was his point, her following him, wanting that kiss as much as he does. "I've wanted to do that to you more times than you can count."

She looks at him, eyes growing wider and a blush raising in her cheeks. "You've wanted to do that," she pauses at his soft laughter, frowning slightly. "What's so funny?"

His thumb traces along her cheek, "Yes, I've wanted to do _that_ for a while, but I meant kiss you, Blair. You have no idea how many times you've been sad and I've thought that just a kiss might cheer you up." He pulls back slightly, reality flickering across his face before he puts his hand down. "But you're with Nate and I'll understand if you want to forget this ever happened."

Blair blinks, frown deepening a little in her features, "No. Don't you dare do that, Charles Bartholomew Bass, don't you dare use him to hide behind." It's her hand that reaches out to tip him to look at her this time, giving him stern features. "You want something from me, you ask me for it but you don't hide behind Nate. You aren't a coward, don't start being one now."

It's the coward comment that sparks that look in his eyes, that burning need to prove just how not a coward he is. His chin tips enough to take her thumb into his mouth, teeth teasing the pad lightly as he watches her eyes darken and her mouth part with a soft breath. "I want you, Blair." His breath is hot against her moist thumb and it only darkens her eyes, because she's unable to move her hand from him. "I want to be the one you curl up next to on the couch, I want to be the one you hug and kiss and laugh with, I want to be the one who takes you to dances."

Blair's quiet for a long moment, watching him as her heart pounds in her chest. Nate has dated her for a while now, they've even shared 'I love you' with each other; none of it ever held the strength of Chuck's admission just did. "I need...to talk to Nate when he gets back later today." Finally comes out of her mouth, watching him try to pull back as he takes that the wrong way. Her hand grips his chin and she leans forward and kisses him. "To break up with him, you idiot."

He chuckles softly at his misunderstanding, deepening the kiss as he stands and picks her up. "Forgive me, you've just been with him a long time."

"Maybe too long..." Blair's arms go around his neck, curling against his chest as she kisses along his jaw. "Where are we going?"

His head tilts to catch her mouth as he hits the stairs, "To your bedroom to finish what we started this morning."

"Chuck...I still..."

He kisses her again, "Only what I did in the limo. When you're ready, we'll get there, but not today."

Blair brightened a little, deepening the kiss as they settled on the bed. "Thank you, Chuck."

Chuck shifted to settle above her, smirking darkly. "Don't thank me yet, Blair..."


	3. Chapter 3 Pt A

_Small Author's Note. This and Conversation B take place at approximately the same time on the same day. _

* * *

Blair sat, curled up on the couch facing the elevators as she read and waited for Nate. Chuck had been true to his work this morning, finishing what was started and more; her skin still tingled a little from all the pleasure he'd brought her before he'd gotten a call from his father to come home. He was wonderful, attentive, and he didn't push for her to give him what she knew he wanted which was a little scary and downright the exact opposite from what he's shown the world these last few years. She had to say though, she liked it. It, **he**, made her smile in a way she hadn't in a long time and it felt good to be that happy.

The elevator dinged, bringing her eyes up as her boyfriend stepped off once the doors opened. The smile he offers doesn't light up his face like it does when he's around Serena, but then Blair's noticed that before. She's noticed a lot of little things, over the course of them growing up together, that has made her doubt whether he's truly wanted to be in this relationship or if it was all because both their parents had pushed them into it. Her head turns up automatically for a kiss when he was close enough and he obliges her with a soft peck. That alone had her comparing the two, but she shouldn't and her head shakes to try and clear the comparison away before she smiles at Nate.

He settles next to her, hand skimming over her curls lightly, "Have fun with Serena last night?"

Her smile grows at the edges as she fights off the blush trying to rise in her cheeks. It's an edge of falseness, of trying too hard that Nate misses; Chuck would never miss it, he'd know right away something is off. "Of course. We went to a club and then back here to sleep off the alcohol," her voice is steady though, sweet even with no trace of what she's about to do or why.

Nate just chuckles softly, "Serena does like going out to party."

Blair's features still, watching him because there's an edge of 'even if you don't normally' to his words she doesn't like. Serena's version of going out to party and Blair's are two completely different things if only because Blair doesn't like having to be brought home while she struggles to get naked on the sidewalk or worse, go home with a stranger when her friend stops looking for only a moment. "She does." Her posture shifts a little, turning a little more towards him but also growing to be just a little more prim and proper, "Listen, Nate. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Nate's brow raises a little, curious as to what has got her so serious and yet doll-like. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Blair." His hand reaches out and takes hers, holding it between both of his like this is something she needs strength to do.

She doesn't, need strength that is. She just needs the right words. Her strength comes from what Chuck gave her this morning and last night, the feeling that she was a treasure to be taken care of and not the girlfriend you _have_ to take around with you. He'd made her feel special in a way Nate really hadn't. "I," she pauses for a moment, looking at their hands together, "I've been thinking about this for a little while and I haven't really known how to talk to you about it." It's not a lie either, while the want to be with Chuck surfaced last night the distance between her and Nate had been growing the last couple years. She'd just ignored it because she thought it'd get better.

"What is it, Blair?" His hands squeeze hers lightly, encouraging her to go on as he watches her.

She takes a deep breath and just sets it out there, "I want to break up."

There's a long moment where Nate's brow furrows and he just looks utterly confused. She's not sure if he's in shock because she's breaking up with him or if it's because he didn't get to do it first. "You're breaking up with me? Why? What did I do wrong?"

Blair sighs, pulling her hand from his as she shakes her head. "Yes, I'm breaking up with you. I haven't felt right being together for a while. It's nothing you or I did, I just feel like we don't fit together, Nate." She stands and takes a couple steps away from the couch, her book placed on the table delicately before she turns to look at him. "This way, I can be free to find someone I do fit with and you can go after Serena."

Nate's brow furrows even more, his head shaking, "Blair, I don't..."

Her hand raises and cuts him off, "Don't, Nate. It's not hard to see how you look at her, how you have looked at her since we were kids. I'll take the blame of it from our parents." Because she knows both sets won't be happy with this decision, especially once it comes out exactly who she's looking to date instead. "But, we're over."

Nate stands, moving towards Blair. "Blair..."

Blair side steps Nate, shaking her head. "Please, just go, Nate. There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

Nodding, Nate slumps just a little as he moves towards the elevator, "What about the wedding in a few days? Do you...want to go as friends?" Because he doesn't want to go stag, but he's not worried about him finding a date.

Blair turns and watches him, "No, Nate. No pretending we're still together in front of everyone. I'll go alone if I have to." She doesn't want to tell him she's already looking to con Chuck into dumping the red head she knows he's already lined up as his date so he can take her. No, she wants to give them at least a little time between now and the wedding when she'll show up with the man no one on the Upper East Side will expect her to.

Nate watches her for a long time, almost like he's waiting for her to fidget under his gaze. She doesn't; she stands and watches him back without ever moving except to breath. "Alright." He doesn't say much else before he turns on his heel and leaves.

She turns after Nate leaves and heads to the kitchen, getting some juice and giving him a head start out of the building. Though it's not long before she's grabbing her purse and her sunglasses and heading out for some massive retail therapy.


	4. Chapter 3 Pt B

_Small Author's Note. This and Conversation A take place at approximately the same time on the same day. _

* * *

To say that Chuck had been displeased with being interrupted was an understatement, but you don't keep Bart Bass waiting when he summons you; even if you are pleasing a delightfully responsive young lady. There had been a lingering kiss; slow, deep, and lazy with a few groans because Blair could taste herself on his lips, but eventually he did have to leave.

He was even more displeased when all his father had wanted was to inform Chuck that he'd be staying in town for the wedding in a couple days. Attention from his father and it takes him away from the only other thing he'd give his right arm for. Especially since after the fact, he'd gotten two texts: one from Blair telling him she was breaking up with Nate as soon as he got to her place and one from Nate telling him he was back in town and wanted to hang out. Torn and conflicted was one way of describing Chuck Bass at the moment. Which might explain why he was now lounging in 1812 with scotch in a glass while he stares at his phone and tries to decide what to text Nate.

The ding of his elevator has him glance up and frown slightly at the brunette getting off. The last person he really wanted to see today was Georgina, but then that was generally when the she'devil decided to appear. He dismissed her automatically, draining the contents of his glass and raising to get another.

"Such hospitality, Bass, for such a good friend. Really now," came the lazy words as she stops near the couch and settles her sunglasses atop her head.

He glances over his shoulder at her with a look that says his mood was wearing a little thin, even with the pleasure of this morning. "What do you want, Sparks?"

She pouts at him as she watches him take his earlier seat on the couch. "I have to have a want to come see my friends?" She settles on her knees next to him, taking his scotch without asking. "I came over to see if there was anything I could do to help you." She takes a long sip, ignoring the dark look he's giving her, before tilting her head as her gaze travels along him. "I heard you took care of a drunk Serena all night and figured you'd be tense, and look, I was right." She flashes him a grin before draining the glass and handing the empty back to him.

He takes it with a soft grumble and stands, getting another for himself and a glass for her because he doesn't want to share. "Drunk Serena isn't all that hard to take care of, though I'm surprised you weren't out with us. Big plans with some boys keep you away?" His tone almost makes light and conversational, like they're talking about the weather, though there's just the softest edge to it that says tread carefully.

Georgina just smiles as she takes her glass and watches him settle again. If there's one thing she knows, it's how to play her friends. "What can I say, I'm in popular demand right now." It's not until after both of them have had a drink of their glasses and his arm is resting on the arm of the couch instead of his lap that she shifts, legs straddling his lap and arms settling around his neck with the tumbler still in one hand. "I'm sure if you missed me was can make it up though," she all but purrs against his ear before nipping none-to gently at his throat.

He can't help the way his heart speeds up a little or the way his body is reacting to her, she knows he likes it hard, rough, and even a little bloody if it's the right girl and she's playing on that. What he can help is her actually doing this to him and her being in his lap. His free hand slides into her hair like he's going to encourage her to do more before he wraps her hair around his hand and tugs her head back sharply. "Quite the contrary, I didn't miss you at all, merely surprised you left Serena alone last night."

Her eyes darken as a smirk settles on her lips at that tug, but then she always did love when he played rough back. "Poor Chuck, left all to his own devices." Her hips shift sharply against his with a darkly murmured, "But I can fix that."

Chuck's breath hitches slightly at that sharp shift, his own hips automatically shifting to match hers because it does feel incredibly good. Though the image of Blair, laying out among the deep purple of her sheets as she writhes in pleasure from his mouth and fingers settles in his head and Georgina isn't nearly comparable to that. Especially not coupled with the knowledge that she was breaking up with Nate, for _him_. "I don't need you to fix it, Georgie," he answers back as he uses that grip in her hair to tug her sharply out of his lap.

There's the softest whimper from her as she complies with his tugs, though even that whimper from the pain still holds an edge of her liking it and _want_. "You sure? You can pin me to the wall, take out all your frustrations out on me."

Once she's out of his lap he releases her like she's a poison he wants nothing to do with, watching as she nearly falls off the couch and loses her drink. "Leave, Sparks."

Her eyes darken more but this time, it's out of anger not want and lust. She drains her glass and sets the tumbler down on the table with a sharp clink before standing. "One of these days, Bass, you're going to want me and I'm not going to be around to play." She picks up her purse from where she'd dropped it on the floor and leaves. There's no look back and no more words, just a toss of her hair over her shoulders and her readjusting her sunglasses over her eyes as she gets into the elevator.

Chuck, though, doesn't watch her go. He simply drains his glass and moves to his bathroom to take a shower, already wanting the feel of Georgina off his skin. He'll text Nate after so they can hang out over dinner, maybe smoke a little, and just forget the bad of today.


	5. Chapter 4

Chuck leans back on the couch and exhales, watching the smoke as it rose to the ceiling. Dinner and hanging out had been more stressful than he'd thought they would be, but a good smoke had seemed to mellow everything out. Mostly.

"I don't know what I did, man," Nate murmurs before taking another drag.

"Is it really that bad though?" Chuck asks softly, looking over at his friend. He hadn't talked to Blair much except through a few texts. She'd told him she'd broken up with Nate, he'd asked her how she felt about it, and she'd said it was one of her best decisions and that she better see him tomorrow for breakfast before school. He was glad she knew Nate would want to have his time after her breaking up with him, that she understood just how the boys worked. And from talking with Nate he also knew that Nate had no clue about his own involvement with everything and he was leaving it that way until he could talk to Blair about it.

Nate looks over at Chuck with a frown. "I love her, Chuck. Of course it's that bad." He leans forward and passes Chuck the joint. "Why would you think it wasn't?"

Chuck shrugs and takes a hit. "The way you look at Serena says otherwise."

A slightly frustrated hand pushes through Nate's hair as he shakes his head. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true, Nathaniel." Chuck passes the joint back. "The way you look at Serena is always brighter than the way you look at Blair. Hell, even the way you laugh at jokes and the way you smile is different between the two. You _look_ so much happier with Serena." He shrugs again as he watches his friend. "It's no wonder Blair got tired of being second."

Nate was halfway through his hit before he gives a grumble and passes the joint back. "I've never...she's never..."

Chuck reaches out to pat Nate's shoulder with his free hand as he finished the joint. "You have, you just haven't let yourself see it. Take this as a step to do what you want instead of what your family wants you to do, go after the girl you've wanted since you were little instead of the one the Captain pushed you towards."

"It's really that obvious?" Nate's question is almost hesitant, like he can't believe he's accepting this.

Chuck just smirks as he leans back, enjoying the lazy feeling the weed leaves in his bones. "Yes, it is. Even Serena knows it. She mentions it occasionally when drunk and out and you're not around, not around Blair but it's still...there."

Nate gives a soft, frustrated sound as he slumps in his chair. "It still hurts that she broke up with me."

Chuck watches his friend with slightly glassy eyes for a moment before he pushes himself up and pours a glass of scotch each. He returns a moment later and hands one to Nate before slumping back down on the couch. "I've heard it always hurts when it comes out of the blue like that."

"I feel like there's something else, like it's more than just this though. Something to give her that push to want to break up instead of work on things," Nate murmurs as he takes a healthy drink from his glass.

Chuck stills for half a second before he relaxes a little again. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out in due time," he replies neutrally. "It's not like anything in this town stays quiet for long, after all." And he wasn't exactly looking to stay quiet about this, not if all of this was going where he hoped it was going.

Nate nods as he finally relaxes into both the weed and the alcohol. "I'm not keeping you from anyone, am I? I know you usually head out about now..."

Chuck waved Nate's question away with a shake of his head. "No, you're not. I figured I would take the night off for my friend. After all, what kind of friend would I be if I left you to sulk on your own while I was in bed with someone delicious?"

Nate chuckles, completely unaware that Chuck really was referring to Blair in that question. "Not a very good one, I guess. Thanks for being there for me, man. This really did kind of strike me from out of left field, so it's good to have someone to at least talk to about it all."

Chuck smiles, keeping everything about how conflicted he feels about this out of any and everything he does. He really isn't going to like this when Nate finds out, he's almost positive. "What can I say, I'm a good friend like that." And while he can't say he's there for his friends like Blair is, he is there as much as she is in his own ways.

The rest of the night was spent passing another joint around and hopping on the Xbox to tag team the online world in Call of Duty before Nate passed out on the couch and Chuck in his own bed.


	6. Chapter 5

It's unusual for Chuck to really be up before he needs to be at school. And if he is, it's normally because he's shooing girls out of his bed so he can get ready for school. Today, it's a weird feeling for him as he stretches and moves quietly around his penthouse getting ready. Nate's still passed out on the couch and a big part of Chuck is hoping to be out before his friend actually wakes up. There will be less questions if he can do this quietly.

He almost makes it too, at the door before Nate's head appears above the back of the couch with a very sleep filled, "Where're you going?"

Chuck turns, smirking lazily at his friend. "I'm meeting someone for breakfast and since we have a specific time to be at school, I need to do it this early."

Either Nate doesn't care or doesn't think to hard on it because he just nods at the words and drops back into sleep as Chuck leaves with a soft click of the door behind him.

It's a short limo ride to Blair's that feels longer for the man in the back before he's heading inside. All his school things left in the back because he was planning to use it take Blair to school. He couldn't help but smile when he walks off the elevator to see the breakfast spread Dorota was just finishing put out. "You are late, Mr. Bass. I tell Blair you're here." He doesn't even get a chance to answer before the maid was moving upstairs to get Blair.

He moves and picks up a strawberry as he waits, smiling at her when she bounces down the stairs. "How did last night go?" Blair asks as she moves towards him.

He can't help the way he steps forward and cups her cheek, kissing her before he can think to answer. "I got Nate to actually realize what he's been doing, though he's still all pouty," he murmurs before he kisses her again.

Blair's arms come up and wrap around his neck as she presses her body against him a little, humming happily at kisses from Chuck; especially since they're strawberry flavored. "Do you..." She chews her lip lightly as she looks up at him after both kisses, "Are you okay with this...us being public?"

Chuck smiles softly, resting his forehead against hers as his arms wrap around her to hold her close. "Nate isn't going to be happy, but I figured showing up at school together this morning would start it slowly. I don't care what people say or how it looks, I want you, Blair. And that want means soft kisses, deep kisses, arm around your waist, and sweet looks all done in public."

She beams up at him and leans to kiss him again for that answer. "You're a lot more wonderful than most people give you credit for, Chuck Bass." She nips his lower lip before she takes a step back and sits in a chair at the table.

He gives a soft groan, eyes a little darker as he tracks her before settling next to her. "Now if everyone thought like you, I'd be set." He grabs some fruit and a pastry for his plate, the hand on Blair's side reaching out to lace with hers a little hesitantly.

Blair smiles softly, squeezing his hand as she picks some fruit for herself. She likes that he took the initiative to lace their hands like that enough that she's willing to give up eating with her dominant hand in order to leave them like that. "If everyone thought that way, I might have to try for more of your attentions and it's...going to be interesting enough considering all the girls at school that you've already..." She turns pink because that came out in a more jealous tone then she'd meant it to.

He looks up from his breakfast at that tone, slightly worried she might be reconsidering because of that fact. "Blair, no." His hand squeezes hers tighter as he turns in his chair to look at her. "I'm yours, completely. I can't change my past and what I did but, I can promise you that this is what I want and I have no interest in no one else."

Blair watches him, chewing her lower lip as she listens. "You're not going to get...bored or anything are you? With me, I mean...?"

"My Queen," he murmurs as he stands enough to bend over her and kiss her deep enough to pull a soft sound. "I will never get bored with you. I will never get impatient with you either. I've...wanted this, the ability to have a relationship with you, for a while now and I'm not going to squander it. It means a lot to me that you're giving me this chance."

She smiles up at him very softly, one hand raising to cup his cheek. "But...you're taking that red head to the wedding..." Because that's a big part of what's been bugging her.

He shakes his head before he turns to kiss her palm. "I told her I found someone else I needed to take if she'll have me, so I couldn't go with her." Blair doesn't even have to ask, he can see the question in her eyes as she watches him. "That someone being you, Blair. Will you go with me to the wedding this weekend?"

She bounces up slightly from her seat to wrap her arms around his neck with a smile. "Yes, Chuck. Of course I'll go with you." A part of her had been worried, but this turn made her very happy.

He smiles and kisses her softly, nipping her lip. "I'm glad. We should probably eat before we need to be at school..." Even with his words, he dips his head to kiss her again.

"Could eat in the limo..." Blair murmurs softly into the kiss.

He just groans softly, his mind taking the dirtier path to that suggestion. "Food...brought with us to eat on the way," because he needs to state that more for himself than for her. "Now...after school, there will be an eating of a different kind."

She smirks softly as she catches his lower lip between her teeth and tugs a little sharply. "Some of us have to study for class, Bass."

Chuck groans and dips his head to catch her in a deep kiss. "Reward system," he answers into the kiss, "You feel good after a certain amount of studying and retaining. I'll even quiz you if you want."

She gives a soft sound into the kiss before she pulls back with dark eyes and straightens her shirt. "So long as it's at your place. Mother comes back this morning while we're in school and the sounds you bring out of me are not..." She shakes her head before grabbing a muffin from the table. She gives him a slightly hungry look as she moves to grab her bag, hips swaying all for him.

He chuckles, a low and hungry sound, as he grabs a muffin from the table for himself before he follows her looking very much the predator. "My place is perfect, I've had it stocked a little better in case you wanted to come over."

Blair smiles sweetly as they step onto the elevator and head to the limo. "You're too sweet to me sometimes."

He smiles, kissing her softly before they get into the limo and head to school with a murmured, "You deserve it, my Queen."


	7. Chapter 6

It wasn't long into the limo ride before both muffins were eaten and Blair had ended up in Chuck's lap. Neither seemed to be able to stop from kissing the other, soft and slow to deep and hungry, it didn't matter what kind so long as their lips were together. Being this way, the ride to school was much shorter than either of them realized and there were low sounds from both when they realized they had arrived and had to part.

Blair slides slowly out of Chuck's lap and makes sure her shirt, skirt, and headband are all settled properly before she nods at him. Her eyes linger on him as he slides and opens the door before getting out of the limo. Nate had never tried to devour her the way Chuck did, he'd never shown that kind of passion in the slightest to her before and she knew it wasn't just because Nate was still a virgin like she was. After all, she was as hungry for Chuck as Chuck was for her, and she was still a virgin. There was almost like a string between them that kept tightened with need when they were separated.

"Blair?"

She blinks at Chuck's voice, letting it pull her out of her thoughts with a soft blush and smile. "Sorry, just thinking," she murmurs as she slides to the door and takes Chuck's hand and gets out.

"All good things, I hope?" His arm slides around her waist to tuck her close to his side after the door is closed. He guides her up the stairs of the school and ignores the looks they're getting. It's only been a day that Blair and Nate have been broken up and it was the weekend so there'd been no blast about the breakup. Which in the long run just confuses all the peons at school who needed Gossip Girl to explain things.

She smiles at him a little brighter, snuggling into his side. Serena's currently Queen, so she's got no minions to worry about and organize yet, which means it's just her and Chuck for this morning. "All better than good things."

He smiles, head dipping to rest against her hair gently for a moment as they walk to the courtyard. There's still some time before class, enough that they can sit and just be before their class schedules separate them. "Any chance you'll share these better than good thoughts?" His voice is soft, murmured just for her.

Her head tilts up to give him a soft smirk, "I might. Later, after school." Her smirk disappears when Serena stops them just inside the courtyard.

"You two can't do this," Serena comments as she crosses her arms and give her best Queen look. The minions are currently settled at a table in the courtyard, watching their Queen and murmuring between themselves.

"Can't do what, exactly? Walk? Because I thought we were doing it pretty well," Chuck replies as his head tilts slightly with a bored look. He had never liked that Serena had gotten Queen and there was a reason Blair's nickname from him _was_ Queen. It was also very widely known that Chuck didn't follow Serena's rule, sometimes going out of his way just to prove it and now wasn't going to be an exception.

"Chuck," Blair murmurs softly before looking at her friend. "What are you referring to, S?" It's the same question, but her tone is more curious friend and less 'I'm going to ignore whatever comes out of your mouth' than Chuck's.

Serena's eyes narrow at Chuck, "What would Nate think, seeing you two like this? B, you haven't even talked to him, have you."

Blair frowns softly, "I have too, talked to him. I broke up with him yesterday and while I don't want to hurt him I'm not going to stop my life because there's a chance he might get hurt seeing me with Chuck."

"You broke," Serena trails off as her brain tries to wrap around that. Nate and Blair had been dating for long enough no one thought they would ever break up. "Blair, think about what you're doing, please. This is _Chuck_, we're talking about."

"I'm standing right here. And suddenly I am so much more aware on why the guys call you a bitch." Chuck shifts, taking a step back when Serena lashes out to slap him. He catches her hand when she tries before he drops it, nicer than he wants to be right now. "Don't get angry when it's true."

Blair shifts and steps between the two with a soft scowl. "Stop it! Both of you!" She turns to Serena first, angry. "I don't care what you think, S. I also don't care about Chuck's past. He's been really good to me the last couple days. I feel more special with him in the short amount of time we've been together than I've ever felt with Nate in the years we were together." She turns on Chuck, eyes softer but still very stern. "And Chuck, stop fighting with my best friend. You both need to learn to get along because I'm not dropping either of you."

There's a small flicker across Serena's face before she nods, the fact that she's unhappy clearly written across her features. "Fine but when you come crying to me because he broke your heart and trust I get to hurt him."

Chuck shifts and tugs Blair gently but tightly into his side, leaning down to rest his nose against her hair before he gives Serena a dark look. "I'm not going to break her heart or her trust." He kisses Blair's temple gently, "Come on, Blair. I'll walk you to class," he murmurs with the kiss.

"I trust him, S," Blair murmurs softly before she moves with Chuck and the two head to her first class. It's only once they're standing outside the door that she looks up at him. "I hate when you two fight."

He cups her cheek and leans down to kiss her gently. "I don't always mean to, but I hate that she just assumes you're another conquest. You're anything but."

Blair kisses him back before she hugs him. "She's just worried about me, she wants the best for me."

Chuck hugs her back tightly. "I get that, but antagonizing me isn't a good thing for you." His head dips to rest against hers. "I...will try to be better but I can't make promises with this."

She smiles softly, "Trying helps though. Thank you, Chuck."

"You're welcome, Blair." He tips her chin and kisses her softly, a move that sends the students around them buzzing behind hands. "I'll meet you for lunch in the courtyard? I know S does lunch on the steps but I thought," he trails off with a shrug.

She kisses him softly again, "I'll be there. Though we'll still have to go _Somewhere_, since I didn't bring anything."

He grins, "Got it covered, Blair. You learn well, and I'll have everything set when you're ready for a break." His grin grows when she looks like she's going to ask him what he's planning. "And no questions." He catches her hand and spins her so she's facing her classroom. "I'll see you soon."

Her head turns and she catches him in one last soft kiss. "See you soon."

He waits until she's inside before he turns and heads to his own class. He'll be good and go to at least a couple today before he disappears to make arrangements for their lunch.


	8. Chapter 7

Blair couldn't help but be suspicious all day about what Chuck might have been planning for lunch and she knew that he did it on purpose. He liked when her mind wondered, though she did try to concentrate on her classes as they passed. She also tried to ignore the whispers and questions about the kiss from first period. While yes, they were public, it was their life and no one elses' business what she and Chuck were doing.

Chuck was waiting, as promised, in the courtyard. He was chatting with a few guys from his class though they cleared out when Blair came into view. Chuck himself slides off the table to greet her with a soft kiss and a smile. "Ready for lunch?"

She nods, eying him curiously when he leads her out of the school and into a car. "Where are we going?"

He just smirks as the car pulls out an into traffic. "It's a surprise, but I promise to get you back to class on time."

She shifts closer, hand reaching out to toy with his tie before she uses it to tug him down for a deep kiss. "You won't tell me?" Her tone was soft and coy.

He kisses her back, hand raises to cup her cheek as he does with a groan. He has to say the demanding side of her is hot. "Going to seduce it out of me, Waldorf?"

"Seems like I have to, Bass," she murmurs. She shifts again, straddling his lap and leaning down to almost kiss him. "Where are we going to lunch, Chuck?"

Instead of answering, he leans up to try and close that distance only to be stopped. He hadn't noticed until now that his tie was wrapped around her hand and she used it like a leash to keep him from kissing her. Being stopped earns a soft sound and dark eyes. "Somewhere you love going, nice lighting, beautiful ceilings...has three intertwined letters as it's symbol..."

Her head tilts just a little as she thinks on those clues before her eyes brighten before she frowns. "We don't have enough time to eat at the Russian Tea Room and get back to class..."

"We do with the traffic cleared and the food already ordered so it will be served when we get there," Chuck answers as his eyes watch her from where she's pretty much keeping him pinned.

"You...cleared traffic so we could get there and back faster? How did you even accomplish that?" Blair's hold loosens as her frown shifts from uncertain to confused.

"I'm Chuck Bass." His signature catch phrase, naturally, before he uses that slack to lean up and kiss her deeply.

She gives a soft sound into the kiss. If she didn't know better she'd say the kiss said he thought she was lunch and it causes her hips shifting against him unconsciously, earning low sounds from both of them. "You're too good to me, Chuck."

"You deserve the best, Blair." His hand slides to cup her cheek and he leans to nip her lower lip. "And if we keep this up, I'm going to want you for lunch," he murmurs into a kiss that's trying to be softer.

Blair blushes before she shifts to sit next to him. "Sorry. I didn't..." Her lower lip disappears between her teeth as she looks at him.

"Don't be sorry, Blair." His arm wraps around her and tucks her tightly against his side, hugging her to him. "I just, am trying to keep you aware of what you do to me so I don't push where I shouldn't." He dips to kiss her again. "But never be sorry for how you make me feel, okay?"

She kisses him back, smiling at both his words and the care he's taking. "Thank you, Chuck," she murmurs softly and snuggles into his side for the rest of the short ride to lunch.

Lunch was her favorite food from the Russian Tea Room, all served almost as soon as they were seated as promised. Because of hitting no traffic and having it ready and served that fast, they were able to have a leisurely lunch before having to get back to campus. She had to say, she felt like a real Queen with how he was caring for her. She was just hoping that Serena was wrong and that this would continue. This was perfect so far. Granted, neither had seen Nate all day either. Both didn't say anything regarding him, but both were sure he'd be making an appearance by the end of the day. Blair just hoped that his reaction wouldn't be too bad.


	9. Chapter 8

"I don't even know how this can get any better. Really." Blair smiles at Chuck as they walk to her English class.

"Now is that a complement for me or for that chocolate cake you were groaning over at lunch?" Chuck teases softly.

The corners of her mouth tilt up to smirk at him as she leans against the wall next to the door of her classroom. "The cake, of course."

His brow raises slightly as he leans down to kiss her. "The cake?"

She smiles into the kiss as her arms wrap around his neck. "Still the cake."

He gives a soft, good natured grumble before he leans down and kisses her again. The kiss this time is deeper and pulls a soft sound from Blair before a clearing of someone's throat interrupts them.

"Okay, you," Blair murmurs before she bites her lip at the stern look Serena is giving them.

"We have class, B." She doesn't wait for an answer before she heads into class.

"You know, now I want to kidnap you for the rest of the afternoon." Chuck laughs softly at the hit she gives his arm for that. "Alright. Alright. I'll meet you out front when school is out."

"Not a minute later," Blair replies with a smile. She leans up and kisses him one last time softly before sliding around him and into her class.

Chuck smiles as he watches her go before going himself. Classes for the remaining afternoon were boring for him. He's not sure if the way Nate was currently avoiding him was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand it means they aren't exactly fighting about this but it also leaves this oddly weird tension as he waits for the recoil from his friend. He knows that it will take time before his friend will be his friend again, but he'd just currently like to know how exactly Nate is going to react to this.

The end of the day will find Chuck leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs out front, waiting for Blair. He smiles when he sees her emerge from the building. He's focused enough on her that he misses Nate coming out from around Blair and it's too late to stop his angry friend.

It takes Chuck a minute to realize what happened because one minute he was watching Blair and the next everything was turned upside down and he's on the ground in pain. He can hear Blair yelling at Nate as he shifts to get up, one hand raising to gently touch his eye with a wince.

"You were supposed to be my friend, Chuck! You weren't supposed to be fucking my girlfriend behind my back!" Nate snarls as he glares at both Blair and Chuck. Chuck himself is sure that the main reason he's glaring at Blair is because she's keeping herself between the two boys.

Tiny, pissed, and with the slightest waver to her voice because that accusation hurts. They hadn't been fucking. "Stop it, Nate! You're wrong!"

Nate didn't even react to the slight waver in her voice, the one that says he's hurt her and one that signals that she's near tears. He just glares and tries to get around her, "Move, Blair. Now."

Chuck dusts the dirt off his pants before pulling Blair back against his chest gently with an arm around her waist. Unlike Nate, who was faced with those tears and ignored them, even just the sound of them in her voice makes him want to make her better. His pain is nothing compared to hers, especially when she didn't do anything but be true to herself. "Hard as it may be for you and the rest of this school to believe, Blair and I aren't fucking each other. You're just angry she dumped you, and I get that, but causing her pain publicly in front of the school isn't the way to go about anything." He shift and starts to lead Blair to the waiting limo and get her out of the currently toxic environment.

They don't get very far before Nate grips Chuck's collar and jerks him back, intending to cause more pain. "We're going to finish this now, Chuck," he murmurs in a low tone.

"Nate!" The tears are finally trailing down her cheeks, feeling helpless in this situation. Neither she nor Chuck expected him to take this that badly, that he'd feel the need to pummel Chuck into the sidewalk because she dumped one and dated the other.

Chuck turns faster than Nate expects, getting in two punches of his own before Nate can get in one. It leaves Nate a couple staggered feet away on his knees as he tries to breath around the pain of his own black eye and a nearly broken nose. "We'll finish this when you can talk like a man that lives on the Upper East Side and not some of the trash from the lower parts of the city, Nathaniel." He doesn't wait for a response, doesn't give Nate the time to collect himself and come after Chuck again, he just turns and gently shuffles Blair into the limo to get her out of there.

It takes a small amount of coaxing this time, but he finally manages to get his crying girlfriend into his lap so he can hug her tightly to his chest while they drive to his place. "Blair, talk to me, please," he murmurs softly against her hair.

She looks up and brushes her fingers gently along the blooming black eye as tears continue to fall. "I'm sorry..."

He hugs her tighter to him as he leans down to kiss her forehead gently. "Don't be sorry, Blair. This was no one's fault, and I'll be fine."

Her head shakes as she buries her face into his chest, "No...you and Nate...I screwed everything up between you two..."

He catches her chin gently and brings her eyes up to look at him. "Nate will get over it in time, Blair. And my eye will heal. I wouldn't do anything differently, Blair."

She sniffles softly and leans into his touch as she blinks at that last sentence. "You...wouldn't?"

He smiles softly, his head shaking as he dips to kiss her very gently. "No. I wouldn't. Now, I know this changes some of our plans but, how does me getting some ice for my eye, you picking a movie, and us curling up on the couch and just watching a movie this afternoon sound?" He's not in the mood to play right now and he knows she's not.

She gives a soft hiccup of a chuckle before she nods and curls into his chest, burying herself in the warmth and scent of him. "Sounds perfect. Mother will just question me mercilessly if I come home red and puffy from crying...if only because it makes me look red and puffy..."

Chuck hugs her, resting his head on hers gently. "Well then I'll just have to make sure you rest, eat, and have a good afternoon so I return you to her looking as pristine as you always do."

Blair's nose wiggles a little to rest against his throat gently. "Thank you, Chuck," she murmurs softly as she relaxes a little into him. "Does it hurt?" She asks after a quiet moment.

He turns to kiss her hair gently. "Watching you hurt always hurts," he murmurs very softly. He knows that's not what she was asking, which is why the answer is almost too quiet to hear but with her so close and the limo itself so quiet he knows she does hear it. "A little ice and some pain killers to dull the pain and I'll be fine so long as I have you curled up with me."

Her arms tighten some around him at his first answer, knowing him well enough that she'll take that answer to heart but not draw attention to it. She knows he doesn't do well expressing those deeper emotions because of the way he was raised, but the answer still makes her smile softly against his throat. "You'll have me as long as you want, Chuck."

He smiles as they pull up to his place and both shift to get out in turn. He tucks her tightly into his side as they make their way up to 1812, "Is forever too much?"

She looks up at him, giving him her first real smile since Nate had attacked Chuck. It's soft and she looks like she's threatening to tear up again but for a different reason this time. "Forever sounds just perfect enough," she answers.

The afternoon will go a little faster than either expect because in the end, after ice, pain killers and curling up proves to be too much. The adrenaline has left both tired enough that it's only fifteen minutes into the movie before Chuck's breathing evens out and only another ten after that when Blair's does too.


	10. Chapter 9

It was dark and the movie long over before either teen begins to stir on the couch. Blair had shifted at some point in their sleeping because she was currently sleeping with her head pillowed in his lap and his arm around her waist. He was the first to stir, looking down and caressing a hand along her cheek as he watches her sleep. She looks peaceful enough that he could almost pretend that this afternoon never happened; though his eye throbbing dully says otherwise.

Blair stirs slower, head leaning into his touch with a soft, happy sound. Her eyes blink open and she smiles at him as one of her hands reaches up to trace the edges of his black eye. "Hey," she murmurs softly, not wanting to move right now.

He smiles back, continuing to caress along her cheek as his head turns to kiss her hand. "Hey back. Sleep well?"

She nods and her smile brightens before she sits up slowly and pulls herself into his lap. "I did. You're warm and the perfect pillow."

His arms settle around her waist as his head dips down to kiss her gently. "I'm glad you think so." He nuzzles her throat with a soft hum, "We should get dinner before I consider taking you home."

Blair's head tilts to give him more throat with a happy sound as she checks her watch. "It's already seven, I should be home by ten at the latest since my Mother is home." She glances down, "Though I don't really want to go anywhere dressed like this."

Chuck smiles with a soft chuckle, teeth grazing along her skin gently. He does love the way she shivers with a slightly hitched breath when he nips lightly along her throat. "Well, we can order room service and you can eat in the bedroom undressed..."

She hits his arm softly, though her soft laugh and blush tell him she's not completely saying no. "Dinner here would be nice, though you get La Perlas and no less."

His head raises with a dark smirk to kiss her deeply. "Yes, Blair."

She raises up a little to deepen the kiss with a soft sound, "And it means you in boxers to be fair."

"My girlfriend can have me any way she wants," Chuck murmurs darkly before kissing her again.

Blair kisses him back before she slips out of his lap with a dark look. "Good. Order the food Chuck, and then come join me when it gets here." She moves to his bedroom, leaving a small trail of clothes behind her. First is her shirt, which is off and dropped only a few feet after she leaves his lap. Second to go is her skirt, which she watches him with dark eyes as she unzips it and lets it fall before she steps out of it and continues to his room. She steps out of her shoes just before the door, leaving them to one side. Her hands settle on each of the doors as she closes them, letting him see her standing there in red satin La Perlas and stockings before she blows him a kiss and closes the doors.

Chuck can't even tear his eyes away from her every step of the way, a low sound leaving his throat when she gives him that image of her in his room in her La Perlas and stockings and nothing else. He will definitely be having good dreams tonight, if only from that image right there. Giving himself a shake, he moves and takes the phone to order them food with instructions to get it up here as fast as possible.

In the grand scheme of things, they are as prompt as they can cook the food so it's not long before Chuck is opening the bedroom door and wheeling in the cart with their food on it. His eyes watch Blair on the bed darkly as he closes the door without turning around to close it. She was arranged artfully on his bed, her own hand trailing lightly along her own skin from shoulder to hip idly. "You look like a Goddess," he murmurs softly as he undresses quickly on his way to her.

"You took a while, I thought I'd have to play with myself out of boredom." The faint blush as she makes this statement says she must have been stealing herself to say it without tripping on it the entire time he was waiting on their food. Though, she's bold enough to dip her fingers down under fabric to tease herself with a slight arch.

He slips onto the bed, eyes darker for her words and that hand. "Sorry, though far be it from me to ever keep you from playing with yourself." His head dips to kiss along her leg, starting at her knee and working his way up. When she starts to remove her hand he catches her wrist lightly, "No...please continue, Blair."

Her cheeks darken, "You want me to?" At his nod, she let her fingers continue to tease herself gently.

His mouth continues up her leg, teeth nipping and earning louder moans from her throat. "How does it feel?" His mouth nips along her hip and he starts up her belly as she moves and arches under her own fingers.

"Good...but...not you..." She pants softly as she watches him slide up her body with half-lidded eyes.

His hand slides down her belly and under the fabric to join her own hand, working a finger into her gently as she teased herself. "Better?"

She gives a soft cry and her hips shift up, seeking more of him. "Yes...please, Chuck..."

He works her faster, loving that her own fingers are keeping up with his pace and her cries are getting closer. "Come on, Blair," he murmurs softly against her ear as he works her just a little faster.

It's that last push that has her back bowing a little as she cries out his name as she cums hard. She's grateful that he doesn't keep her going but lets her down gently, her body slumping in the bed as she pants softly and watches him clean his fingers. "So good to me," she murmurs lazily with a smile.

His head dips to kiss her deeply, loving the way that even boneless with pleasure she tries to raise into the kiss at the taste of herself in the kiss. "Always will be, Blair."

She nips his lip sharply, loving the groan she gets for that. Her hand raises and she watches him darkly as she cleans off her own fingers, letting her tongue work them thoroughly. She smirks as he groans watching her, knowing where his mind has gone. "You brought food," she murmurs once her fingers are clean.

"Wouldn't dream of not," he murmurs as he dips and kisses her again. It's only after another deep kiss that he raises and brings the food over so they can settle on his bed and eat.

They talk while they eat, about his past a little, about Serena, and about Nate. Blair just wants it to be the weekend. The wedding will get her mind off everything going on, though he's doing a good job with spoiling her with kisses and good food too. After dinner they curl up and relax, just snuggled among the blankets and pillows. Feeling the minx and remembering his eyes from when she was cleaning her fingers, it's not long before she slides down and gives him his own special treat. One that leaves him crying out after she works him for a while with a hint of teeth, swallowing all of him down when he cums.

"Sure you can't stay the night?" Chuck asks softly as she snuggles back into his arms.

She chuckles softly, "My mother will kill me if I don't come home. But I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast at my place before school again?"

He smiles, head dipping to kiss her with a soft sound for the taste of himself in the kiss. "Alright. Then we should probably get dressed again so I can take you home. And yes, breakfast before school sounds wonderful."

Blair brightens before she bounces out of bed. "Good!" He watches her collect her skirt and blouse, getting into them again before he rises to get into his own clothes.

He tucks her into his side after she grabs her bag and they head out and into the car. Most of the trip to her place was occupied with snuggling rather than kissing, just enjoying the warmth of each other before he gives her a long kiss goodbye and helps her out of the limo.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chuck," she murmurs happily.

"I can't wait, Blair," he answers back. He waits for her to enter her building before he closes the door and heads home to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

The rest of the week seemed to go by in flashes of slow periods and flashes of really fast periods. School was the worst because despite how attentive Chuck continued to be, Serena still seemed to have a grudge against Blair dumping Nate for him. It left Blair avoiding the Met Steps so she wouldn't accidentally run into her and the minions, just because the tension was a little unbearable, though they were attempting slowly to work on things outside of school away from the stress of minions and everyone watching over their shoulder. Lots of shopping was involved for the girls.

Chuck however was floating in the hostile waters more than Blair. When Nate wasn't avoiding him like the plague he was glaring, snarling, and doing that thing where he'd pass Chuck with a sharp shoulder jostle. Chuck, for once, took it because he was hoping that Nate would eventually get over this. He didn't want to lose his best friend to this and he knew that retaliating would only seal their fate. So he avoided Nate where he could and curled around Blair to ease the hurt, including doing special lunches for them for most of the week to take her mind off the fact that she wasn't on the Met Steps with Serena.

Things between Blair and Chuck were going swimmingly. He spoiled her rotten, spending a lot of time with her. One of the biggest things she noticed is that while sometimes she had to pull teeth to get Nate to hang out with her or take her out to dinner, Chuck not only wanted to he surprised her with special outings. Thursday after school they'd gone back to his penthouse where he had an outfit waiting for her so she could change and they could spend the afternoon at her favorite art museum. She, personally, was surprised Dorota was being as helpful as she was for him, as that's the only way her clothes would have gotten to his place.

Friday was busy because both were getting ready for the wedding and dealing with parents. Blair's mother was fussing over what dress Blair should wear and what would look best on her while Chuck's father finally seemed to realize Chuck's slowly healing black eye. There had been a lecture about not getting into scuffles over something as petty as a girl though that was followed by a few brief words about how he was proud of his son for finally settling down. How it was a little embarrassing that his son had been bouncing around between girls for so long. The very fact that Chuck had learned how he went from woman to woman from Bart never left Chuck's mouth however, he knew when to still his tongue around his father. The very proof being the girl Bart had been seeing last weekend was not the woman that he was taking to the wedding.

Shaking his head, Chuck banished the talk he and his father had as the limo pulled up outside Blair's building. He got out and took the elevator up, wanting to surprise her by being a little early so he could officially pick her up; he didn't want to just pull up to her waiting at the front door.

"Blair not ready yet." Dorota murmurs to Chuck when he steps off the elevator, "I go tell her you are here, though." Without waiting for any sign Chuck heard her, she disappears upstairs.

Chuck merely nods and settles in a chair to wait for her quietly. He'd hoped that he'd missed Eleanor's exit, though he knew she'd be at the wedding, but his luck was worse this week than he expected.

"Oh! Charles, I didn't expect you so soon," Eleanor says as she comes to a stop on her way out.

Chuck offers a smile, standing to greet her. "I wanted to make sure we weren't late, Mrs. Waldorf."

Eleanor smiles as Harold comes down the stairs with a warm smile for Chuck and his wife. "Well, you two have fun."

Harold shakes hands with Chuck, always the warmer of the two adults. "You're making her really happy. Just take good care of her, Chuck."

Chuck nods, head dipping a little with a soft smile that only settles on his face when he thinks of Blair. "I'll take the best care of her, Mr. Waldorf."

Harold chuckles softly at that smile. "Good. We'll see you there." He guides Eleanor to the elevator with a soft murmur of, "Come along, dear."

It's only a few minutes later before Blair appears at the top of the stairs with a smile for him. "Just couldn't wait to be in my presence, could you," she teases as she heads down the stairs.

Chuck watches her with that soft smile her father caught him wearing. "Well you are a bright star that warms me." He offers her his hand when she reaches the bottom, "Ready?"

Blair squeezes his hand gently as they walk to the elevator. "My sweet flatterer," she murmurs as her eyes trail along him. "You match my dress. On purpose?" Her eyes look suspiciously at him, wondering if he collaborated with Dorota on what he'd wear today.

He chuckles softly as he hits the first floor button, kissing her as the doors close. "I will always flatter you. And no, not on purpose. We just had the want to wear the same color." He smiles at her, "Though it adds to the 'we're a couple' show. I'm not sure how many of the adults have paid enough attention to know we're together."

"My parents know," she murmurs softly. Her mother doesn't quite approve of her choice, but she's standing by Chuck.

He cups her cheek and kisses her sweetly. "I know. Your mother gave me a slightly frosty attitude before she left. You're father however, just told me to take good care of you."

She beams a little, she's always been closer to her father and she likes that he's accepted Chuck as her boyfriend. "You do take care of me. Very good care."

He chuckles softly as they walk across the lobby and out to the car. He opens the door and helps her in before getting in after her. "I wouldn't know any other way to take care of you, Blair, but very well."

She just beams at him as she kisses him a little deeper but not wanting to start anything since they are headed to a wedding where they'll have to mingle with their parents and other adults; as well as see Nate and Serena. She wants them proper at least until they get home after. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmurs softly as she snuggles into his side and rests her head on his shoulder.

He smiles and kisses her hair gently, "You'll never have to know. I've always been here and I'll always be here for you." He's been looking out for her since they were little, and he wasn't looking for that to change ever. He was hoping to be able to do a good job faced with Nate and Serena today, though only time would tell once they get there.


	12. Chapter 11

Chuck helps Blair out of the limo and wraps his arm around her waist as he escorts her into the church with the rest of the people filing in. It was some big named woman getting married, though ask either where they had met her before and neither could tell you. She was more a friend of both their parents and they were just expected to be there as a show of being good little socialites. Chuck, for once, wasn't complaining because it meant a whole day with Blair and there was nothing he might want more. Well, maybe the day in his penthouse while they watched movies and curled up in practically nothing, but otherwise he had no complaints; especially since her dress was beautiful.

"I hate that I only know a handful of people at these things," Blair murmurs as they take a seat halfway into the church and looks around briefly.

Chuck nods in the direction of who he knows she's looking for. Serena is sitting up a few pews, currently watching Nate who is one pew up from her. "I do too. Especially when we're fighting with some of the very few we know."

Blair smiles for being given who she was looking for before she turns and kisses him softly. "Things will get better, Chuck. Give it time," she murmurs as she snuggles into his side.

"Well don't you two look just adorable. The perpetual virgin and the man-slut," a voice murmurs mockingly from behind them.

Chuck doesn't even need to turn around, his back just stiffens as he rubs a hand along Blair's side. "Go away, Georgina."

Georgina just laughs softly as she reaches out to run a nail sharply along the side of Chuck's neck, pulling goosebumps in its wake. "How is the chaste life suiting you, Chuck? Bored yet?"

Chuck jerks back from her nail, though he doesn't get to catch her hand for the offense. Blair is out of his arm and catching Georgina's hand, holding tight enough that there's a flicker of pain across Georgina's face. "You listen to me, and you listen well. You keep your hands off my boyfriend. He will never be available to play with you again, ever." She tosses Georgina's hand back at her with enough anger and force that she slumps a little in the pew, holding her wrist gently.

Georgina scowls at the tiny woman that's glaring at her like she's a bug. "He'll be available again when he finally realizes that he can't pry your thighs apart," she hisses at Blair before she moves out of the pew and to a different spot in the church.

A soft sound from Chuck has Blair turn angry eyes on him, the slightest vulnerability under the anger because Georgina is the second person to say Chuck will grow bored and drop her. The only difference, the reason that this gets to her more and faster, is because Georgina knows what he likes in bed.

Instead of saying anything, his head dips and he kisses her deeply and with how he feels put into the kiss. There's more to how he feels than he's ever really shown and said because his feelings go deeper than his conscious mind can follow.

Her hands come up to cup his face as she gives a soft sound into the kiss as she mirrors those feelings. It isn't until she can't get enough air and her lungs burn that she pulls back, very gently so he knows it's for air and not because she wants to break the kiss. "You...wow, Chuck," she murmurs softly as her head rests against his.

He smiles very softly at her, not looking around him because he doesn't want to see who all is staring at them while the remaining guests file in to find seats so the wedding can start. "I never want you to listen to anyone about this except me. I will never, not in a million years, get bored with you. I will also never, ever get impatient. I knew what I was agreeing to when I told you I wanted to be your boyfriend and I won't go back on that. I want you because you understand me, you and I work, and you're incredibly smart, beautiful, and sexy." He smiles at her when she blushes a little, "There's a longer list but we're in public and there are things that belong between just us. But I do want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

Blair's lower lip disappears between her teeth as she listens to him and nods. "Promise?"

Chuck's head dips again to tug her lip from between her own teeth with his before he kisses her. "I promise, Blair."

She gives a soft sound at the tug and snuggles into his arms, deeper than before because she needs to closeness and comfort right now. "Thank you, Chuck."

His head dips to rest against hers as the music signals the start of the wedding. She gets a soft, "Always, Blair," before both fall silent and watch the wedding in front of them. It's as the reciting of the vows that Chuck's hand finds Blair's and laces with hers gently as she snuggles a little closer.


	13. Chapter 12

After the ceremony is over the couple watches as everyone starts to file out and head to the reception. Blair just snuggles into Chuck a little more since he doesn't seem to be moving yet. "You're comfy," she murmurs softly.

He smiles and kisses her hair. "I'm glad you think so. It makes curling up together all the better." His gaze lingers on the progressively lessening crowd before he nuzzles her hair gently. "Shall we head out with everyone else?"

She stretches just a little with a nod. "We shall." She stands and reaches for his hand with a smile.

He takes her and and spins her gently so that his arm is around her as they move out of the church with the rest of the guests. The car this time isn't a limo but just a sleek black town car because only the bride and groom should have a limo after a wedding and he opens the door for her before slipping into it after her. "How long did you want to stay at the reception before I come down with a headache and we have to leave so you can take care of me?"

Blair snuggles into his side with a soft chuckle for his question. Her head tilts up as she thinks on the question a little. "Part of it will depend on how long Mother and Daddy want me to be there. How long do you have to be there for your father?"

He takes advantage of her upturned head to kiss her softly. "So long as I make an appearance and make sure he and his...date see me I can leave when ever you're ready to go."

She smiles at the kiss, nipping his lip lightly. "Well why don't we play it by ear. Go, eat, mingle," she pauses as she gives him a slightly curious look, "dance a little?"

Chuck chuckles softly as he kisses her again at that curious look. "Play it by ear and enjoy ourselves sounds good. Even the dancing. Something nice and slow, I think."

She smiles and presses a little closer to him as she kisses him back. "I do love the way you think."

He grins as they pull up outside the reception. "Well I do aim to please." He opens the door and slides out. "I would hate to disappoint my girlfriend in any way," he murmurs as he offers a hand to help her out.

She takes his hand a little daintily and steps out of the car. The girlfriend comment gets a kiss as she passes him with a little more swish to her hips. "Your girlfriend would pout if you disappointed her."

He closes the car door and wraps an arm around her, fingers lingering on her hip to feel that extra swish, as he falls into step with her. "And then I'd have to shower with gifts and pleasure to fix it." His tone and smirk say it's almost a win-win for her in the end. After a moment though he kisses her temple, "But it's better to shower her with gifts and pleasure for the simple joy of watching her face when it's just for the soul reason of being a wonderful boyfriend than to make up for something I did wrong."

She smiles at the last part, nuzzling his shoulder as they walk to the table they were slotted to sit at for dinner. "You are very much the caring boyfriend I need, Chuck."

He pulls out her chair and gets her settled before he sits next to her. "It's what you've always deserved, Blair. I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner and offer you what you deserved." He takes her hand gently and laces their fingers, glad she's on his right since he's left handed and she's right handed so it leaves them open to eat and still hold hands.

Blair blushes slightly, squeezing his hand. "Chuck..." She catches his chin and brings him down for a sweet kiss, "You are sweeter than anyone gives you credit for."

There's the faintest blush to his cheeks at that compliment. "And yet both of us have the ability to tear a person down in two hours if we wanted to, no blinking."

She chuckles softly with a dark smirk that has always made him think she would make a better Queen than Serena. "Yes, we can. And just think how much easier it would be working together."

His smirk is darker, mirroring the slightly deeper lack of moral issues he runs into because of how he was raised. "We'll be completely indestructible," he murmurs with a soft kiss.

There's only the slightest huff after she kisses him back, "It's a resource meant for a Queen though, not a Lady in Waiting that will never rule." Her words are soft, betraying how neutral she wants to feel about this. She's always known that Serena is the star, that she always takes the spotlight whether she means to or not.

Chuck reaches out and caresses her cheek gently. "Whether you rule or not, Blair, you are my Queen. Were something to happen that Serena couldn't rule, you would make an amazing Queen for Constance. Better than any other Queen in the city."

Blair watches him, smiling at the compliment but there's something suspicious under it too. Her hand raises to cup his to her cheek. "Promise me you won't do anything to bring down Serena," she finally murmurs with a slightly stern look.

He chuckles softly, head dipping. "You read me all too well sometimes."

The stern look settles more into place as she reaches out to catch his chin so he'll look at her. "She's my friend, Chuck. I may hate that she always steals the spotlight, but her being my friend will never change and you don't tear down your friends."

His head dips just enough to pull her thumb into his mouth and darken her eyes. "Alright. I promise you, Blair, that I won't do anything to tear down Serena and establish you as Queen." And as much as he wants to do otherwise so she can be Queen, he'll abide by his promise because it's Blair. "But should something not of my doing happen, you will be Queen next if I have to drag down every other girl in the school."

"My Knight," she murmurs softly as she leans in and kisses him softly. "You really are too good to me." She shifts her chair enough to lean against him as they finally start to serve dinner.

He nuzzles her ear softly after the kiss. "My Queen," he murmurs darkly. He shifts his chair a little too so they can stay close while they eat and chit chat a little with the people they're seated with.


	14. Chapter 13

After dinner everyone mingled about around the dance floor and the lawn. It was a lovely enough day that the hall the reception was being held at was empty, everything outside to enjoy both the wedding and the beautiful weather. It also helped that it had more room for the large guest count and made it easier for Blair and Chuck to avoid their parents, Nate, and Serena for the time being too.

They both mingle with everyone until the dance floor is open to everyone. After a fairly long conversation that neither really wanted to get into, but who says no to a Bass employee when Chuck's father is there, Chuck finally extracts Blair and twirls her onto the dance floor. He smiles as they dances to a fairly up beat song, "You said dancing, right?"

Blair laughs softly as she falls into step with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I did." She beams softly as they dance. She laughs brightly as she's spun gently every so often to the music, always ending up close and with a kiss when she's back in his arms. "You're way too good at this."

He chuckles as he kisses her a little deeper while the music switches to a slower song and he shifts their pace to reflect that. He tightens the hold around her waist and pulls her closer with a smile. "I'm good at a lot of things people don't give me credit for, Blair."

She rests her head on his shoulder, eyes closing as she relaxes against him and lets him lead her gracefully around the dance floor. "What is the great Chuck Bass good at that even I don't know?"

His head dips to rest against her hair, missing the fact that both her parents and his father are watching them from different points in the crowd. He might feel a little self conscious if he knew his father was watching them with such a thoughtful look, but he's too immersed in the feel of Blair and how perfect this moment is. "Well, I can play piano pretty well," he answers softly.

She looks up with a soft but curious look. "Would you...play for me some time?"

He kisses her with a smile. "I'd love to, Blair. Your penthouse does have that lovely piano, too, if your parents don't mind." It would be a lovely afternoon sitting and playing for Blair, though he'd have to request she curl up next to him on the piano bench.

She chews her lip lightly, "Mother is heading out of town with Daddy again. There were some problems with her line and she needs to go back to Paris to fix some things, so parents wouldn't really be a problem."

He cups her cheek gently, "Well then I'll make sure that you aren't alone while they're gone." He doesn't particularly care if his father is in town or not, but he knows she wants her parents around more and for her mother to care more.

She smiles and raises up to kiss him, "Thank you, Chuck," she murmurs softly into the kiss.

He smiles and kisses her back. "You're welcome, Blair." He wraps his arms around her, leading her from one song to the next for a little while longer. It's only when he catches sight of Nate slipping into the hall that he talks again. "I should go talk to Nate," he murmurs softly.

Her head raises and looks in the direction he was looking with a soft frown. "_We_ should go talk to Nate." He was mad at her too, even if he was taking it all out on Chuck because he could be harder with his punishment that way.

He nods and quietly spins her off the dance floor. Tucking her into his side, they make their way quietly to where Nate had disappeared to. "I hope that he actually listens to us this time instead of yelling," he responds as he holds open the door for her.

She slips in with a soft look and a nod. "He was so mean before," she answers very softly. It's only been a week since she'd been accused of fucking Chuck behind Nate's back, so the insult that she'd do something like that hurts. She's not that kind of girl.

He kisses her softly as they move, though both pause a little and look at each other curiously when they hear soft sounds coming from the bar section of the hall. Their steps grow softer as they get closer and the sounds get louder. "You sure you want to see this, Blair?" Chuck already knows what's going on back there, he's just not sure who Nate happens to be fucking.

She looks between the door and Chuck for a moment before she nods, "I...need to know what he's doing..." She gives him a frown when he gives her a slight look. "Alright, I need to know _who_ he's doing..."

Chuck kisses her temple before they take those two steps needed into the bar room. The entrance is off to the side, not within sight of either blond at the bar that were going at it with panted moans. His arm tightens around Blair when he feels her curl into his side more. He doesn't say anything just turns them back around and out the door. All that proved was that Nate really was only with her because his parents wanted him to be, not because he loved her.

She curls tighter into him as she tugs him over to a couch off to the side in the hall. "I'm happy with you but..."

He settles on the couch and tugs her gently into his lap, hugging her to him. "I know, Blair. It's alright."

She hides her face against his neck, not crying but still upset. She'd loved Nate at least a little, enough that that hurt a little. "I...hate them both. Both of them lied to me..." She relaxes a little when Chuck starts to rub her back gently. "He said he loved me...and she said she had no interest in him...I don't..."

Chuck tilts her chin and kisses her deeply to cut off her rant. The kiss does what it's supposed to, too, because she gives a soft sound into it as she melts again him. "It doesn't matter, Blair."

"I know, sorry." She murmurs with a slight blush. "I just feel like I don't even know him anymore." She hugs him tightly while she kisses him again. "Can we go now?"

Chuck nods, nipping her lower lip gently. "Just let me say goodbye to my Father and we're gone."

Blair slips from his lap with a small smile. "Thank you, Chuck."

He stands and tucks her tightly into his side with a kiss to her hair. "Don't thank me yet. I have plans to make you feel like the most treasured woman on the Upper East Side." Saying that at a wedding, that definitely says something for what he's planning when they get back to his penthouse.


	15. Chapter 14

They were only able to get halfway to the exit before there was a low, "Chuck." The both look to find Bart standing a few feet behind them, waiting for Chuck to come when called.

"I'll be right back, Blair, and then home." Chuck kisses her softly before he moves to see his father.

She watches for a moment before she catches sight of Serena making an escape from the hall. Blair's eyes narrow and she catches up with her friend. "I can't believe you."

Serena's steps falter before they stop and she turns to face Blair, flushed from her recent high and very caught. "Hey B...why can't you believe me?"

Innocent really didn't really work well for her right now, and Blair hated that she even tried for it. She was so fake right now. "You put up such a fuss about my dating Chuck. You tried to make me feel like this horrible person for breaking up with Nate and then turning around to date his best friend." Blair gives a soft, disgusted noise as she wrinkles her nose at Serena.

Serena blinks a little, positive Blair couldn't know what just happened. She and Nate were the only two in the hall and it was a pretty fast round because it was Nate's first time. "B, really, I stand by what I said. Why wouldn't I?"

Blair gives a louder, disgusted noise. She really couldn't believe that Serena was still standing by that after what she'd just done. "You fucking Nate at someone else's wedding would be why you wouldn't," Blair hisses softly. "After telling me I should get back together with him!" That was the biggest reason why it had hit so hard and she hadn't wanted to tell Chuck. Things were tense enough between Serena and Chuck, she didn't want to add to the tension by telling him that Serena had spent most of last week trying to convince Blair that Nate was the best person for her. Serena had argued that Chuck would get bored but Nate had been a good boyfriend for forever and that she should realize this before Nate moved on. And then Serena does this.

Serena's mouth opens and closes for a moment as her cheeks blush brightly. "Blair...I...it...was an accident...it didn't mean..."

"So you what, tripped off the bar and fell onto his waiting dick?" Chuck drawls as his arm wraps around Blair's waist and tugs her gently back against his chest. "And you really are a bitch if you're going to just use him like that." If she's going to fuck her best friend's ex a week after they broke up, she should at least have the backbone to take responsibility for it and it should mean something considering he'd been waiting.

"Chuck," Blair murmurs softly as Serena turns a darker shade of red and her eyes well a little. "Neither of you have _any_ room to judge Chuck and I for our relationship. At least we're honest about how we feel about each other. You two are sneaking around behind everyone's back. Preaching one thing and doing another, something that would break my heart if I listened to you..." She shakes her head, no tears but still upset that her best friend had done this. "And with absolutely no respect for the wedding we're currently at. Even when Chuck was sleeping around with a good portion of the Upper East Side he had more respect for himself and the people around him to never do this."

"Blair..." Serena tries to plead softly.

"Don't, Serena." Her head shakes as she pushes back against Chuck's chest, not wanting to hear it. She doesn't want to listen to Serena try to weasel out a why or a how. Those things don't matter. The night in the limo with Chuck, was because they had too much to drink that night, but this. Serena was completely sober in this decision with Nate, which left no room for excuses.

Chuck shifts them back a couple steps as he kisses Blair's temple. "Come on, Blair. Home."

She nods, curling a little more into the comfort Chuck is offering. "I'll...see you later, Serena." Both turn quietly and head towards the car without giving her a chance to try and spout any excuses or pleas. Neither want to hear it. Blair's quiet, chewing her lip softly, until they settle in the car and she can curl up in his lap. Her head rests on his shoulder gently, hiding against his throat a little. "What did your Father want?"

His arms wrap around her, one sliding up and down her arm gently to offer the comfort he knew she needed. Fighting with Serena was always hard on her, even if it was something that needed to be said. He smiles very softly at the topic change, letting it stick. "He wanted to congratulate me on finally settling down." His head turns and he kisses her hair gently. His Father may be hypocritical in that respect but a part of him flares at the recognition from his father. "As well, to inform me that he'll be spending a month starting tomorrow in Japan on business."

Her head raises curiously, "So both are parents are leaving us for the first leg of our summer vacation. What ever will we do with all that free time." Her lips quirk in an almost smile, trying to work through everything that just happened and focus on this.

Chuck's hand raises to cup her cheek and kiss her softly. "I'm sure we can easily think of things to do. Parks, art museums, shows, and staying in bed."

Blair beams a little, kissing him back just as softly. "I'll still have to sleep at home. Dorota will kill you if I sleep over." She gives a soft chuckle and a stern look, "And she'll kill you three times over if you sleep over."

He chuckles, rich and amused. "I promise to get you home before the limo turns into a pumpkin. Though I may try to steal you once or twice because I think curling into you while I sleep would be heaven."

The blush that graces her cheeks is rich as her head dips a little. She's never slept next to anyone except Serena during sleepovers, unless you count falling asleep during a movie on a couch. The accidental sleeping, she's done but purposefully getting ready for bed and sliding in next to someone was so very new. "Maybe...if you're very good and win Dorota over."

Chuck kisses her again, just a little deeper before he hugs her to him. "I can be very good, in every way you want me to be," he murmurs against her hair as the car continues towards his place. Tonight he'd spoil her, and not in the way most would expect.


	16. Chapter 15

Chuck had been more than wonderful after they got back from the wedding. They spent the afternoon on the couch, curled up and watching movies until it grew dark. Some were her favorite classics and some were newer films that interested one or the other. Throughout all the movies they'd both seen before they chit chatted and discussed some of the finer points of the movie or some of the idiotic parts of characters in the movie. Some of the conversations getting them giggling and laughing so hard they couldn't actually hear the movie over themselves for a while.

Blair even had Dorota send over a pair of her silk pajamas so she could get out of her dress and still be decent and comfortable. She knew Chuck would have no problem if she'd wanted to lay about in her slip or naked but after what she caught Serena doing, she'd felt a little vulnerable and needed the comfort that being clothed brought. Seeing her in pajamas had inspired Chuck to change into his own and while they weren't the same color they were complimentary colors to hers and it made her smile how they fit so well like this.

Once it got dark Blair had pouted that they'd have to get dressed in order to get dinner. He'd chuckled and kissed her for the pout before murmuring that they could stay in and he could just cook for them. She'd laughed softly for half a second before it trailed into slightly wide eyes because the serious expression said he was serious. It prompted slight questions as they moved into the kitchen and he settled her on the counter near the stove, far enough away that she wouldn't get burned and he still had room to prep food but close so he could reach out and slide fingers along her cheek or kiss her.

Watching him move around the kitchen, she really couldn't argue that he knew what he was doing. It looked like he had done this a million times before. "How often do you cook?" She asked softly as she watched him prepare the chicken for their dinner.

His eyes flickered up with a smile, "I cook some after Nate and I smoke when we get hungry and chips just won't do it, or if I'm feeling more hermit-ish and don't want to be out in the world. Living here instead of with my Father and his staff, I've learned to do things for myself some. And I've found I actually like cooking."

She smiles back, crossing one leg over her other as she turns a little more as he puts the prepared chicken in the dish and seasons it. Said dish gets set in the oven and he moves to wash his hands and anything the raw chicken touched. "Do you...have you cooked for anyone else?"

He dries his hands and moves to stand in front of her as his hands settle on her knees. "I've cooked for myself, Nate, and now you."

She watches him and one hand slides down to lace with his. "So you haven't," her words trail off as she bites her lip because she isn't sure how to finish that sentence.

He catches her chin with his free hand and brings her down for a soft kiss. "No, I don't cook for anyone unless they actually mean something to me. Nate is my best friend," there's a slight waver to that statement but he doesn't let it slow him down, "and you're my girlfriend. Only people I cook for besides myself."

She kisses him again, deeper this time for both that small waver and the being his girlfriend part. "I feel very privileged," she murmurs with a brighter smile. "And very spoiled."

He nips her lower lip softly. "Good. My goal today was to make you feel spoiled and well taken care of."

When he moves to get something she catches him gently with their laced hands and tugs him back for another kiss. It's a very light grip but he reacts to it like it's steel, not letting their hands separate and she likes that, that she means more than whatever he was going to do.

He deepens the kiss a little, earning a soft sound from her as her free hand cups his cheek. "I need to finish dinner or all we're going to have is the lemon chicken, my sweet," he murmurs against her lips.

She smiles, nipping his lower lip sharply before she lets him go. "Alright. What are we having with the chicken?"

He moves to get a pot and fill it with water, looking over his shoulder at her. "I was thinking rice with steamed vegetables. How does that sound?"

She bounces very lightly, "That sounds really good." She watches him move around with a smile for a while though while he's getting the vegetables ready she reaches up and starts to unbutton her top slowly, curious to see how long it would take for him to notice that she's showing more skin. She gets half way down before she frowns, "You're really into cooking, huh..."

He smirks as he finally looks at her fully. "No, I was curious to see how far you'd go if I pretended to not be distracted. I was hoping for full top removal." He sets his knife down and wipes his hands off on a towel before he settles in front of her, fingers reaching out to trail over the open skin lightly.

"You," her eyes widen a little at his words though she trails off when his fingers start touching. The light touch earns a soft shiver from her. "You're cruel."

His hand pushes her top over a little so he can cup and knead a breast gently. "In all the best ways," he murmurs as he leans to kiss her deeply, loving the soft sounds from both his hand and the kiss. "Am I under the right impression? You'd like dessert in bed?"

She moans softly as he tugs her nipple between his forefinger and thumb and her legs wrap around his waist. "Yes...please..."

His head dips to work her breast a little with his mouth, "Have to finish cooking or dinner is going to burn, Blair." Even with his words, his own idea, he's having trouble raising up from her breast.

She whimpers softly and with an edge of impatience before her hand fists in his hair and she tugs him up. "Then finish cooking...I'll be good until dinner is served."

He groans at the tug to his hair, kissing her again. "Alright. After dinner I will finish what you're starting." He catches her hands when she moves to re-button her shirt. "Leave it, please?"

Her dark eyes meet his and she smirks at the darkness and want she sees there. "I'll leave it," she murmurs softly. She watches as he goes back to cooking, loving that his gaze flickers to her a lot more now; especially when she starts to tease her own breast gently under his gaze. The teasing herself stops though when he catches his fingers on a hot pan because he's more interested in watching her, her eyes wide for the burn. "Chuck, I'm...I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, leaving the fingers under the warm water of the faucet for a moment. "Don't worry about it, Blair. I'm fine, promise. I've had worse cooking after a smoke." He moves over to show her that it's just red, no blisters. "Just needs a soft kiss and it'll be all better." He chuckles softly at the look that says she doesn't buy it. "Alright, a kiss from you and then some burn cream that's in the bathroom."

She cradles his hand gently and kisses his fingers very, very softly. "I didn't mean to cause you to hurt yourself." She murmurs because she feels really bad he got burned after her promising to be good.

He cups her cheek and kisses her, "I promise you, I'm fine. I'm going to put some cream on it and then I'll be back to serve up our food. You get whatever you want to drink with dinner? Fridge is stocked and the wine rack is the cabinet next to the fridge. Okay?"

She kisses him back before nodding and hopping off the counter. "Alright."

She chooses a nice Sauvignon blanc to go with dinner and after a small hunt while he's in the bathroom finds the cork screw and opens it. She gets the wine set as he dishes out dinner and brings it to the table, placing it before he gets her chair for her. By the time dinner is over, she's feeling better about his burn and they do in fact end up in bed where he shows her just how well the burn doesn't hurt. They make it through one more movie after dinner and dessert before she puts her dress back on and he gets her home so her parents and Dorota won't come hunting him down with the promise that he'll call her tomorrow. A big part of him hates that she can't just curl up and sleep over, head pillowed on his chest, but he knows they'll get there and the time waiting will make it all the sweeter. So for now he bids her goodnight with a kiss and heads home alone with sweet dreams of her.


	17. Chapter 16

The loud knocking on his door woke Chuck well, but only after it had been going on for a while. It wasn't until the muffled voice of Nate drifted through the wood and his conscious that he rolls out of bed with a grumble. He'd been having a good dream that he hadn't wanted to end, but that seems to always be the times people wake him. Moving to the door, he unlocks it before running a hand through his hair. "Nathaniel, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I woke you," Nate murmurs with an apologetic tone. "I thought you'd be up by noon since you weren't out drinking. Sorry, man."

Chuck opens the door wider before moving towards the kitchen for coffee, "Spent a slightly late night with Blair and some movies before I had to get her home." He doesn't look to see if Nate is following him, he knows that the open door will be enough invitation for his friend.

Nate closes the door behind him and follows Chuck to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watches Chuck get coffee brewing. "Sounds like a pleasant night over all," he murmurs idly and a little hesitantly.

Chuck really wants to spit out, 'Well it's no sex on a bar at a wedding, but it's us' but he stills his tongue. He doesn't want to make things worse between himself and Nate. He misses his friend. He settles on, "Why are you here, Nathaniel? The last time we saw each other you almost took off my head in gym class."

Nate looks down as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that." He fidgets a little, not sure where to start as Chuck leans against the counter the coffee machine is on and watches Nate quietly. Nate knew this wasn't exactly going to be easy, but he hated the way Chuck was watching him. "I," Nate turns on his heel to pace away, not looking at Chuck as he continues that thought. "I slept with Serena at the wedding."

"I know." Chuck's answer is soft, no 'I told you so' just plain fact. He doesn't give more than that either, but falls into silence again as he watches Nate. He wants them back to being friends but it's been hard not lashing out every time Nate did something to him so he wasn't going to give Nate an inch in this except to not make it worse.

Nate stops mid step and turns back to look at Chuck, shocked that he knew already. "How did you know?"

Chuck's shoulder lifts lightly before he pushes off the counter and takes out two mugs for coffee, setting them both next the machine. The scent of the cognac coffee making the place smell amazing and waking him up more as he waits for it to be done brewing. "Blair and I were heading in to talk to you yesterday when we saw you head inside. Decided against it when we saw Serena riding you."

Nate's mouth opens and closes before he frowns and takes a long needed seat on one of the island stools. "You," he shakes his head before his head buries into his hands, "and Blair. God she must hate me," he murmurs softly to no one in particular.

"I think she already hated you by that point, with the accusing me of fucking her while you two were together in front of the whole school." Chuck murmurs darkly as he turns to pour the coffee, adding some cream to both. He knows how Nate likes his coffee so it's easy to make it for both of them. Nate's cup is set down a little sharply in front of him before Chuck just leans against the counter and sips at his, letting the taste and caffeine still his tongue and nerves a little. "She was more upset with Serena from what I could tell."

Nate wraps his hands around his cup, just inhaling the coffee for now. "Serena's been pushing her to break up with you and come back to me," Nate offers as an explanation.

Chuck freezes, anger flickering across his features before it's gone. Nate telling him was a big step and it wasn't Nate pushing her, but that did make sense on why she pinned Serena verbally at the wedding instead of waiting until a more private time. "Pushing Blair to go back to you and then she fucks you, that really is one classy best friend," he murmurs darkly as he takes a longer drink of coffee.

"We didn't mean," he sighs and doesn't finish that sentence. "I was a little depressed seeing you two together, she came in to cheer me up." He shrugs slightly, finally taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'd say she succeeded," Chuck murmurs into another sip. He holds his hand up when Nate looks over at him, "Sorry. Blair was upset, I hate when she's upset. Always have."

Nate shakes his head, "I know. One thing just lead to another and there we were. And now I can't get her to take my calls. I've officially alienated every friend I had by making emotionally stupid decisions." He sighs, sinking around his cup of coffee. His eyes flicker up from his coffee to look at Chuck. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I shouldn't have acted like I have been. To you or Blair." His voice strains a little because it's hard to say this next part, "She looks so much happier with you."

Chuck watches Nate for a long, quiet moment before he pushes off the counter. His hand slaps Nate's shoulder as he passes with a soft, "Come on." He doesn't want for an answer before he's moving to the living room area.

Nate blinks at that move before standing and following Chuck. He doesn't expect the remote to be tossed at him so it takes a moment to juggle it and the coffee so he won't drop either. Video games between them tended to solve a lot if they couldn't or didn't want to play sports, especially co-op shooters. "Just like that?" Nate asks hesitantly as he settles next to Chuck on the couch.

Chuck shrugs slightly as the game loads. "You still need to apologize to Blair, but yeah, just like that." He takes a sip of his coffee as both sign into their profiles. "You're my best friend, Nate, that doesn't change just because Blair breaks up with you and goes out with me. I never wanted that to come between us, but you put it there."

Nate looks down at the remote for a moment before he looks over at Chuck. "I'll call her after we play some, maybe the three of us could do an early dinner and talk?"

Chuck nods, glancing at Nate before he sets his coffee down so they can start their game. "She'll like that, I think."

Nate nods, though both fall silent as they get sucked into the game. It's a good two hours before Nate calls Blair and sets up the dinner so they can all heal this broken thing between them. She agrees after a moment and Nate says goodbye to Chuck so they can both get ready for dinner.


	18. Chapter 17

Chuck was dressed and ready to go with twenty minutes to spare, which was why he was pulling up to Blair's penthouse. He was hoping this dinner was a good idea. Things seemed to be good between Nate and Chuck, but that was mostly because they hadn't really thought on anything between them except the objective of killing opponents on the game, all of which were live people on the other side of the ethernet cable.

He smiles slightly at Dorota before getting her to let him upstairs to see Blair. Part of him is sad she's already dressed, but part of him knew that was the only reason that Dorota let him up. "You look lovely, Blair," he murmurs as he settles on her bed while she finishes up.

She looks over at him with a smile, "Thank you, Chuck." Turning back, she finishes her make-up and then turns from her vanity mirror to watch him sit on her bed. "You're earlier than usual."

He stands and moves over to kiss her gently. "I could say it's my impeccable sense of timing wanting to be spot on, but," he shrugs slightly.

She catches his tie and tugs him down for another kiss. "But you're unsure of how this is going to go, especially considering yesterday."

She gets a smile as he takes her hands and tugs her gently up. She still needs her heels but otherwise she's completely ready which means he's not too early by her count either. "You read me way too well, my dear."

She smooths his tie lightly against his chest with a very soft smile. "Well your tells are there for me to see because I grew up with you." She doesn't say it, but Serena and Nate would know them too if they paid more attention to other people over themselves. It just didn't seem to be in either of them most days, to catch the subtle cues verses the outright obvious ones. "Hopefully tonight will go well though. Nate came to you, you said, which is a good first step," she looks up at him, chewing her lip gently, "right?"

He wraps his arms around her waist to hug her gently, "Not only came over but apologized to me on his own, no asking or provoking. So yes, I would say that's a good step in the right direction." He knows part of it was because Nate finally went to call someone and realized he had no one, but that realization is better than having Nate continue pissed and an ass. It lead to Nate realizing that things needed to change, though Chuck would have saved Blair knowing exactly what had wedged between Serena and Nate. "Now, shall we head out?" He offers his arm to her as he asks.

Blair smiles, "Yes, we shall," and slips into her heels before she takes his arm and they head out of her room and downstairs. "My parents are already on a plane to Paris," she murmurs softly as they head to the car.

He kisses her hair in the elevator, "Would you like to sleep, and I do mean sleep and only sleep, at my place so you aren't alone?"

She blinks up at the question, smiling after half a second. "I told Dorota I was going to stay at Serena's tonight and so I'll have to come back and grab the bag I packed for it, but if you don't mind I was hoping that I could do that."

He opens the door and helps her into the car, once he's settled next to her he tugs her gently into his side and kisses her. "I would love it if you spent the night, Blair. And I'll feel even better about it if it makes you feel better. I never want you to be alone."

She snuggles into his side, deepening the kiss a little. "You're too good to me. And if I promise to not cause you to burn yourself, would you cook me breakfast?" She even has the big doe eyes with the question, hoping he can't turn her down if she does that.

He chuckles softly nuzzling her temple, "Even if I burn myself again, I'll cook you breakfast. Eggs, sausage, and waffles good?"

She chews her lip in thought for a moment, "Can we have pancakes instead of waffles?"

Chuck smiles and nods, "Yes, Blair, we can. I'll even do that flip thing you love watching your father do."

She brightens a little as they pull up outside the Russian Tea Room, "You will?"

He chuckles and slides out of the car, holding his hand out for her. "Yes, I will. Just for you."

Blair takes his hand and slides out before tucking herself into his side. "You spoil me and I love it!"

His chuckling continues as they head inside, "It's good to know now, at the beginning of our relationship that I only have to flip a pancake for you to be spoiled. Who needs jewelry when I can flip a pancake."

She hits his arm with a laugh of her own as they are seated by the hostess, "Pancakes will not work for gifts of any kind, Bass. I expect something beautiful for my birthday, Christmas, and our anniversary."

He laughs as he pulls her chair out for her, ignoring the slightly odd look from the hostess as she sets down the three menus and leaves. "I promise you will get something beautiful for birthdays, Christmases, and anniversaries. Things worthy to be in your presence and things you can't necessarily eat though the macaroons you love may accompany them." Once she's settled in her chair at the square table he moves and sits to her right. If it were just the two of them he'd sit across from her, but with Nate joining them soon he wants to be next to her and within easy hand holding distance.

"You better," she murmurs with a grin. Her grin fades just a little at the edges when Nate arrives, though she smiles politely as he sits to Chuck's right and across from Blair at the table. "Hello, Nate," she greets very softly.

Nate smiles a little hesitantly at both as he settles and picks up a menu. "Hello Blair, Chuck." He fidgets a little, looking down at the menu without seeing anything before he looks back up, unsure how to start so he decides to just get it out there. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Blair. I know it's not an excuse but for me the breakup came out of no where and you dating Chuck immediately after made me feel worse. I feel horrible about how I've been treating you two."

Blair's hand reaches under the table for Chucks, squeezing it for a moment. "Your forgiven, Nate, so long as you're going to go back to being our friend."

Nate nods, relaxing some because he thought that would be harder. He's glad that she wants this fixed as much as Chuck did, and as much as he wants to. "I don't want to be a gigantic ass anymore. I miss being able to talk to you and I miss hanging out with Chuck and playing squash."

She chews on her lip a little as she nods, listening to him. "I miss being able to talk to you too." She looks over at Chuck for a moment, weighing if she wants to ask or not. In the end, she does. "What's...going to happen between you and Serena?"

Nate shakes his head before he really does look down at the menu. "I don't know. She won't answer my calls or return them so I guess, nothing." He gives a small shrug, "Everything...was wrong but felt almost right and I must have been the only one to think so."

Chuck reaches out with his free hand to pat Nate's shoulder gently. "Give it time, Nathaniel. She'll come around."

Blair chews her lip, "It might not help that I yelled at her yesterday for...everything." She squeezes Chuck's hand tightly, feeling like she's suddenly screwed up.

He shakes his head, squeezing her hand back. "Like I said, give it time. You had every right to yell at her since she was pushing you at Nate and then doing what she did. You know, Serena. She likes to dish out everything but she can't take it as well, she needs time to cool off."

Both nod at Chuck's words, Blair being the first to speak. "That is very true. I'll call her tomorrow and see if we can do lunch and smooth some stuff over tomorrow." She eyes Chuck slightly suspicious, "How did you know she was pushing me at Nate?"

"I told him," Nate offers as he closes his menu and sets it aside, knowing what he wants.

"And I kind of expected it from her for the first week or so. She's not the most subtle of people after all." Chuck smiles softly, leaning to kiss Blair's temple. "I'm just glad she didn't make you doubt or worry about what we have."

Blair smiles softly, squeezing his hand again though she's not unaware of how Nate looks down at this show of coupleiness. "You've been very good to me, Chuck, and left no room for doubt or worry."

Chuck smiles as the waitress sees that they finally look ready to order and moves to take their orders. The rest of their dinner is spent catching up a little and by the time they leave to go home Nate doesn't even flinch when Chuck and Blair kiss every now and then, though they do keep it to a respectful level of affection in his presence. It's definitely the level of progress that everyone is happy with.


	19. Chapter 18

"That...went better than I thought it would," Blair murmurs softly as she snuggles into Chuck's side in the car. They had just left Nate, and she'd even given him a hug goodbye before sliding into the car with Chuck. Dinner was heavy and good which was why she was curling more fully into Chuck at the moment.

Chuck's hand slides lightly along her side as he dips to kiss her hair gently. "All of it went better than I thought it would, though he really did want to fix this which helped a lot." He rests his head against hers, eyes closing as he just soaks up the feel of her in his arms. "Now we just have to figure out what's going on with Serena." Because even with everything that occasionally goes on, she doesn't normally not answer their calls so her not answering Nate's is weird.

"I can call her tonight when we get to your place, if you don't mind?" She tilts her head up to look at him, wanting to make sure he'll be fine with it.

She gets a soft kiss when she looks up as he smiles softly at her, "No I don't mind, Blair. The sooner Serena gets a call from you to fix things, the better I think. It has been a full day since you talked to her, that's plenty of reflecting time."

She smiles as she snuggles tighter into his side and rests her head on his shoulder. "She's been left to stew enough, especially if she's not taking Nate's calls. I know I was a little...mean but I was angry and that shouldn't have affected her taking Nate's calls."

His hand continues to slide along her side, just touching lightly as they head to her penthouse to pick up her overnight bag. "She's stubborn," he murmurs lightly. "And we all cut ourselves off from the world when we're hurt to both lick our wounds and heal."

She nods a little, sighing when the car pulls up to her place. "Hopefully I can get her out and shopping tomorrow to make her feel better."

He slides out and helps her out of the car. "Well nothing seems to lift the spirits of women everywhere better than shopping with a friend."

She squeezes his hand once she's out. "It's true. I'll be right back and then we can go." She leans and gives him a kiss before heading inside to get her things. She'd let Chuck come with her, but she was only planning to step off the elevator and grab her things. Plus, Dorota seeing Chuck would make her wonder and that was the last think she needed.

It's not long, maybe only about ten minutes before she's back downstairs and Chuck is helping her back into the car. Her bag is set down on the floor and she's pulled gently into his lap, "So after you call Serena, what would you like to do tonight?"

She snuggles happily against his chest as she thinks. "You could show me what is so fascinating about that video game you and Nate always play. Why when you two get on it no one sees you two for the rest of the day."

He chuckles softly, kissing her hair. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. I'll even give you a personal lesson on how to play."

"Personal lesson? What does that involve?" She's smirking as she asks the question, curious about.

He grins softly, "It involves you sitting in my lap and my arms wrapped around you as I help you learn what buttons do what and how to keep your attention focused."

Her head tilts up to look at him a little more curiously, "Somehow I think with your mouth that close to my throat, my focus is going to be split between learning and you."

His head dips down to kiss her mentioned throat with a smile, "I promise to be very good while you're learning and only be distracting when you get good."

"Being very good, the great Chuck Bass, this will be interesting." She chuckles as her head tilts to give him more of her throat.

He takes a small advantage of her offered skin, kissing along it lightly but actually being good. "Well there are two ways I can be very good," he murmurs softly against her ear.

She shivers happily at his words and the kisses. "You're impeccable at both," she answers softly and with a smile.

Chuck nuzzles her throat as the car pulls up to his building. "Home, sweet, home," he murmurs softly as he slides them to the door and helps her out. He hands her the overnight bag and then slides out himself before taking the bag back because no, she wasn't allowed to carry her own stuff. All she was allowed to do was be tucked into his side and have her temple kissed as they headed upstairs to 1812.

He's wrapped up enough in Blair that he doesn't see who is waiting for them outside his door, though she stops mid stride to his room and stiffens. A good enough cue for him to look up in slight confusion before he scowls slightly. "What part of go away and never come back didn't you understand, Georgina?"

Georgina does something he hasn't seen her do in a long time, she actually fidgets and takes a step away from his door but towards them. "S isn't taking my calls." Last night was bad for them but she'd taken it in stride because she was high, sober it's worrying that she can't get Serena on the phone. Especially because she's worried that Serena will go to the police or Lily.

Chuck frowns before he looks at Blair, "So it's not just Nate that she's not calling back."

Blair chews her lip, starting to get worried. If it had only been Nate, Blair could understand but she didn't know a time that Serena had turned down a chance to party with Georgina. The two went the clubs more times than Serena spent a night with Blair shopping or doing movies recently. "I...need to call her..."

Chuck nods and moves past Georgina to open the door and let Blair inside. He steps in front of the door when Georgina moves to enter as well. "You're really not welcomed here, G."

She frowns at Chuck, eyes flickering to watch Blair put the bag in his bedroom. "I am just as concerned about S as you two are."

"Then be concerned at home. I'll text you what we find out, but you're not coming in." There really was no arguing the fact with him at this either. He just didn't want her in his place anymore.

A fine anger slides across Georgina's face for a brief moment. "Fine, but if I don't hear by morning I'll come back and knock until you and your little virgin are out of bed and answering the door."

Chuck doesn't answer her, just closes the door in her face for that ans locks it before he turns to see Blair standing there watching him. "Have you called her yet?"

Her head shakes, "Not yet. She...Everyone is always going to throw that in your face, aren't they...that I'm not..."

He crosses the room, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her hair. "Shh, Blair. Ignore it. You make me happy, no sex required. I have you, and I have you sleeping next to me tonight. That's all I need."

Her head tilts up, her lip caught between her teeth. "You aren't...going to get impatient or anything?"

He shakes his head as he dips and kisses her softly. "No being impatient or anything. I will treasure every step we take and I will wait until you are ready, no pressure or pushing." He guides them over to the couch, pulling her into his lap. "Promise, Blair."

She snuggles into his chest with a nod, smiling softly. "Thank you, Chuck."

He nuzzles her hair gently, "You don't have to thank me, Blair. You're welcome all the same though." He taps the cellphone she's clutching in her hands. "Call S and put your mind to rest, hmm?" Because while worrisome, he's hoping it's just her being her with Nate and possibly growing up about Georgina. He'd stopped partying with Georgina a while ago, fucking her on the side not withstanding before Blair.

She nods, opens her phone, and dials Serena's number before she sets the phone against her ear. It worries her when it rings for a while and then slides to voicemail. She leaves a small message about being sorry on how she blew up at the wedding and to please call her back before hanging up. "She's not answering my calls either..."

Chuck rests his nose against Blair's hair, hand sliding along her spine to offer comfort. "Well, you can either call Lily now or we can curl up in bed with movies and you can call her tomorrow morning."

Her head tilts up to kiss him softly, the move completely looking for comfort and not any other reason. "I need to call her now. I won't sleep if I don't know what's going on. S gets in over her head sometimes and I don't want to find out later she was...in the hospital or something."

He kisses her back, giving her the comfort she seeks with keeping it all completely comfort and nothing else. "Then call. I'm right here for you, Blair."

Blair nods and dials Lily's number, quietly talking to Serena's mother. It's telling that she gets progressively more upset because she tightens into Chuck, curling in on herself a little though the tears down start until she murmurs a soft, "Thank you," and hangs up.

Chuck hugs her tightly to him, just being there for her. He doesn't want to push her to answer because of how upset she is, just wants her to calm down enough to want to talk to him. So for now he just stays quietly around her.

It's a long while before she raises her head just enough to rest against his throat. "She," Blair gives a soft hiccup from all her crying, "She left. Lily said...that she asked to spend the summer in England. Lily and Eric are joining her in a couple days but she didn't want to...wait..."

Chuck shifts her, murmuring gently against her hair, and stands. He carries her to the bedroom because as soon as she cries herself out she'll be asleep and he wants her as comfortable as she can be. So he settles them both, sans shoes, in bed and curls around her. "I'm sorry, Blair."

"Why didn't she tell me? Call me?" She curls tighter against his chest as one leg wraps around his so she can be as completely surrounded by him.

He continues to murmur against her hair, "She'll come around, Blair." He holds her as she nods slightly against him, petting her and comforting her until her breathing finally evens out and signals she's asleep. It takes a while before he dozes off around her, but he sleeps lightly because he's worried about her. His sleeping light is proven needed because every so often she jerks awake from a dream, only to be soothed back to sleep by soft words and more petting.


	20. Chapter 19

Blair whimpers softly in her sleep before she jerks awake, blinking around as her heart speeds both from her dream and being in a room that isn't her bedroom alone. She was still in yesterday's clothes because she'd fallen into a fitful sleep, and that's when her sleepy mind finally makes the connection that this is Chuck's bedroom. She pushes the covers off her and slips out of bed on bare feet as her heart slows to its regular pace. Opening the door she can't help but take a deep breath at the scents in the air that tell her exactly why Chuck hadn't been next to her. She moves quietly to the counter that separates the kitchen from the rest of the big open room, watching him move about and noting that breakfast is almost ready.

His head comes up and he frowns softly, "You're supposed to still be in bed. I was going to surprise you with breakfast."

She blinks sightly, a very soft smile coming to her face. "I...had a bad dream and woke up," she murmurs softly.

He sets the pan down on the counter and moves over to wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Blair. Now that you're up do you want to eat at the table or do you still want breakfast in bed?"

Blair snuggles deeper into him, letting the feel of him around her sooth her frazzled nerves as her eyes close again. "I'm still tired...breakfast in bed and then...maybe just staying there today?"

Chuck catches her chin, bringing her face up for a soft kiss. "You go back, change into your pajamas, and get snuggled back up in bed. I'll be in with your food in a minute. We can watch movies from bed or you can just try to sleep, that's fine."

She leans up to deepen the kiss a little, mostly because he's being so amazing but also because there's a familiarity and comfort in knowing how he'll react to it. Everything has been turned upside down for her right now and she hates it. "Alright, don't take too long."

He gives a soft groan for the deeper kiss, giving her that deepness back. "I won't, my sweet." He kisses her hair before he gives her a very gentle push towards the bedroom. "When you're rested and feeling a little better, my bath has jacuzzi jets that will help relax you more."

She looks over her shoulder, curious and more herself at the mention of that tub. "Only if I have two things...you with me and jasmine scented bubble bath."

He smirks, "You just want me with you so that I'll smell like you, give you more claim over me."

She chuckles very softly, happy that he's cheering her up just a little not because she has to but because he knows how to do it. "No, I want you with me because I like you to curl into, even naked and wet." She brightens just a little when his eyes darken because she hadn't meant it to be taken that way but now that it's out there she likes the sound of that too.

"You do know how much I love you naked and wet, my dear Blair," he murmurs as he wills himself to walk and go back to serving up breakfast. "Go change before I decide to make you breakfast."

Her cheeks pink a little, though the smirk she gives him before she slips back into the bedroom says she wouldn't object to him doing that. She changes into the silk pajama pants and top when she gets back to the room, snuggling into the bed as she waits for him to bring her food.

She's not disappointed either when he enters a few minutes later with a tray holding food for both of them as well as juice. She needs rest, which is why there's no coffee on the tray. Sleeping most of today away isn't out of the picture and he won't make it harder for her to rest by giving her something that will just keep her awake. "Breakfast in bed for my Queen," he murmurs as he settles in bed and sets the tray on the bed so they can both reach it.

"This all looks so wonderful, my Knight." She kisses him before sitting up a little more to be able to eat. "Thank you." She starts with the eggs, picking at them slightly at first before her hunger overcomes her and she actually digs in.

They eat in silence, Chuck watching her carefully as he eats his own food. He's being very careful, giving her smaller portions because of her problems with food. He doesn't want her to have any excuse to turn to that if he can help it, wanting her to lean on him instead.

She finishes her food a little faster than he does and there's a moment where her eyes flicker to the bathroom but she stills when she feels his eyes on her. It's a hard decision for her, to not do what she's practically trained herself to do when stressed, but she forces herself to turn and just curl up with her head on Chuck's chest.

He sets his food down when she curls up on him, arms curling around her to hug her once they're free of food. "It'll be alright, Blair," he murmurs against her hair as his hand pets along her back. He shifts just a little so he can place the tray on the floor and then curls back up with her, murmuring softly against her hair until he can feel her drift off to sleep.

He dozed himself on and off with her and she seemed to sleep a little better than last night but she was still up and down and he was right there with her to sooth her nerves and help her fall back asleep. The morning outside the window seemed to mirror the mood on the Upper East Side well too, being a very gray and rainy morning. The soft pat of rain against the windows helped to sooth Chuck himself back to sleep after she was back to sleeping. He also liked that because it was so gray outside he didn't even need to draw the curtains, just watch the gloomy clouds block out the sun and keep the penthouse fairly dark without many lights on.

Blair finally stirs around lunch on purpose. She snuggles deeper into Chuck, nose against his throat for a moment before her teeth graze his skin.

He gives a soft groan, head tilting to give her more throat though he's still half asleep. Still, he doesn't need to be awake for his hand to slide into her hair to encourage those teeth.

She likes the encouragement and offer of more throat, so she takes advantage of them. Her teeth become more demanding, biting sharply along his skin with a content sound.

"Blair," he moans as his eyes open only to flutter closed at a harder bite. He knows at least two of the bites she's given him are hard enough to last at least the rest of the day.

"I was hungry," she murmurs against his skin. Doing this also helped her mind stay off of everything that was going on outside the penthouse. She shifted a little, sliding down his body and tugging his pants down.

He watches her, body lifting to help her get those pants down. "You know I'll always give you what you want or need, Blair," he murmurs darkly.

She smirks before licking along the underside of him, eyes darker when he moans and shifts into her. "You spoil me and I love it." Her hand wraps around him a moment before she takes him into her mouth. She's done this enough times now to know exactly what he likes and she uses that knowledge to work him fast and hard. She feels so powerful when she does this because of how he pants, groans, and pleads with his body for more and knowing that it's up to her if he goes fast or slow and when he can finally have that release. Today, it's fast, wanting to taste him, which is why she works him as fast and as hard as possible with a fairly solid graze of teeth in the end.

It's the graze of teeth that finally has his bowing a little as he cries out her name, hand tight in her hair, and releases down her throat. He slumps when he's done, panting as he watches her lazily and sated down the line of his body, "I kind of love how I get pleasure but it's spoiling you."

She chuckles darkly as she slides up his body to kiss him deeply, nipping his lip sharply after the kiss. "Because I know you'd let me have you, any time and anywhere I would want you," she murmurs.

He groans again at the taste of himself in the kiss and then again for the nip. "Yes...I really would," he answers. She could ask him to let her suck him off anywhere her heart desired, street, park, restaurant, anywhere.

She smiles very much the cat that ate the canary as she stretches languidly. "I'm still hungry though," she murmurs before sliding out of bed. "We can order anything from room service, right?"

He groans, watching her get up before he fixes his pants and slips out of bed himself. "Anything you want," he murmurs as he catches up with her and kisses her hair.

She snuggles into him, "Caesar salad and some hot tea?"

He kisses her hair again, "I'll order it. Though the tea, I can just put some water on to boil and you can have it before the food gets here."

She smiles and nods, "That sounds good. Thank you, Chuck."

He kisses her with a softly murmured, "You're welcome," before letting her go to curl up on the couch as he heads into the kitchen, ordering the food from as he moves around and gets the water steeping and some coffee brewing for himself. He moves to sit with her, seeing she already found a mindless show on the television. "Food will be here shortly."

She curls into him, eyes flickering between watching the rain and watching the television. "Good. Might eat you if it doesn't."

He chuckles softly, snuggling into her. "I thought you already did."

She laughs softly, "Too true." After lunch can we take that bath and then maybe I can read for a bit?"

He kisses her hair, "Of course, Blair." He only gets up twice, once to get her tea and his coffee and then once to get the food when they knocked. Both ate as they watched the show she'd put on, relaxing into how easy this was to just spend the day together like this.


	21. Chapter 20

The food was delicious and Blair was glad she ordered a salad. With Chuck cooking for her, her meals had been a little heavier than they normally were and while he was a damn fine cook she needed the lighter meals too. Lighter meals left her feeling less like she needed to let the stress get to her and purge herself of everything. Granted, having Chuck to curl into settled the need to do that too.

After they ate, they both curled up on the couch for a little while longer before she took him up on that jacuzzi bath. She currently sits on the edge of the tub and watches Chuck as he gets the water the right temperature and grabs the jasmine bubble bath she'd requested. She knows it wasn't here before but she wasn't sure when he'd gotten it, though she suspects it was when he'd had the food delivered. "You're not letting me out of your sight for a while, are you." It's not so much a question but a very soft statement.

He moves in front of her and caresses a hand along her hair gently. "No. I want you by my side on a regular basis, but with all of this going on I want you here even more so I know you're alright," he answers softly. His fingers slide to play along her cheek, "So no, I'm not letting you out of my sight unless I have to."

She stands and kisses him softly before she starts to undress. "I after tonight I have to continue sleeping at home. By tomorrow, Dorota will find out Serena isn't in town."

He can't help when his hand reaches out to cup and knead a breast when it's so openly available, smiling when she makes a soft noise in reply. "I think I can live with that, though having you to myself, curled up in my arms might spoil me some."

Her eyes darken because of his hand on her though his words earn a soft smile. "We'll get there, Chuck. Give us time and it'll eventually feel like I've moved in."

He pinches her nipple with a darker look, "I'll be honest, part of me panics a little at the idea but a bigger part of me says I like sleeping next to you and we work so well together already."

She gives a soft whimper at that pinch before she backs up a step so he can't continue before slipping into the warm water and bubbles. "Hopefully when it's time, that panicked part won't be around any more."

Chuck nods and strips a little fast before sliding into the tub with her. "Well that's how I'll know it's time to actually ask you." He smiles and tugs her into his side before his arm reaches to turn on those jacuzzi jets.

She gives a content sound at being tucked into his side, though it's an actual moan of happiness when her back settles over a jet. It's like a really good, warm back massage when she sits in front of one and she loves how even just a few moments under the pressure does a world of good. "Might never leave this tub though," she practically purrs.

He chuckles darkly as his fingers trail up and down her arm. "Can leave me, just not the jacuzzi tub. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Blair shifts, already almost lazily, to kiss him deeply. "Well if I never leave the tub, I'd never leave you either."

He kisses her back, giving a happy sound into it. He has a very strong urge to tug her over to straddle him and take her right here and it's fed into the kiss so he won't go through with it. "Well it's here for your use when you're here."

She gives a low sound at that sudden spike of want, though it's mirrored from her. She's not ready in mind but that doesn't mean her body isn't ready. Since she can't give him what she knows he really wants, she catches his hand and settles it against her. "So good to me," she murmurs against his mouth.

It's a hint he takes well as his fingers settle over her to tease her and work a finger into her, loving the sounds she makes when he pleases her. "Always will be, Blair," he murmurs against her ear before his head dips to nip along her throat.

She moans and whimpers as her body moves under his hand, sloshing the water around a little more than the jets. She knows he's not looking to take his time with her because his thumb settles over her clit to work her faster when her breathing becomes a little panted. Worked hard and fast, it's not long before she's crying out with her back bowed a little and a tight grip on his arm.

He kisses along her skin as he brings her down gently, fingers not quite stopping even after she's down so she can't quite rest. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs softly against her ear.

She whimpers when he doesn't stop, body shifting under him. Though right now she can't take more so she tugs at his wrist. "Chuck," she pants softly. She's already leaning heavily against him, trying to snuggle tightly against him.

His hand stills and slides from her body to rest on her thigh lightly. "Sorry, you just sound so good." He tucks her against his side, kissing her softly.

Blair just gives a lazy and content sound as her head rests on his shoulder after the kiss. "Just, been a long day and I'm not up for more," she explains softly as her hand starts to play gently on the back of his hand.

He laces her hand with his and smiles. "That's fine. After we finish soaking we can curl back up in bed and rest some more before dinner."

Her head nods a little, though her eyes flutter closed. All the pleasure, warm water, and the heavenly scent of jasmine are wearing on her and she's sinking towards sleep fairly fast. "Tomorrow, we can go to my place and you can play for me," she murmurs.

He kisses her hair before shifting them so she'll get up. "I'd be happy to. Let's get you to bed, Blair."

She gives a soft sound before her eyes flutter open at that and she yawns. "Sorry." She watches him get out of the tub, eyes trailing along his body before he wraps a towel around his waist.

When he offers her a hand she takes it and lets him draw her up and out of the tub. She smiles because he even has a fluffy towel ready for her that he wraps around her. She snuggles into the towel as he drains the tub before they both move back to the bedroom. "Tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could go to the art museum before I play for you?"

She settles in bed, losing the towel once she's under the covers. "I like the sounds of the art museum. Though, I demand a lunch type date or a dinner type date either before or after."

He smiles and drops the towel on a chair before he slips under the covers too. His arm opens and wraps around Blair when she snuggles tightly against him. "How about we do both. Lunch at Butter, just us, and then the art museum before dinner at the Russian Tea Room and then the evening ending with us at your place at the piano with me playing for you?"

Her nose brushes against his shoulder before her head rests on it with a bright smile. "That sounds perfect." Part of her brain thinks this sleeping naked and next to him is weird, but the blankets are warm, as is he and that just makes her feel more comfortable. She's almost asleep before something hits her. "Didn't Georgina threaten to annoyingly stop by today?"

He kisses her hair gently, "I called security one of the times you woke up and told them she wasn't allowed up. I didn't want her showing up when neither of us had much sleep and with everything else."

Blair relaxes more at that, knowing Georgina won't be randomly popping up here is good for the soul. She likes knowing that when it's just her and Chuck up here the only one that might pop over is Nate, who after their talk was on good terms with them again. "You planned ahead," she murmurs happily.

He snuggles down into the bed and her, hand trailing lightly along her side. "Of course I did. I take care of my girlfriend as best I can."

She smiles brightly as she finally lets sleep claim her, wrapped up in Chuck, warmth, and the pleasant scent of Jasmine. It's not long after her breathing evens out that Chuck follows. He'll be glad come morning to find that both of them have made it through the night without bad dreams, glad that the cheering her up and relaxing her helped that much. He knows until Serena calls though, it's going to take time for her to fully feel better. She needs her best friend and he just hopes Serena doesn't take too long.


	22. Chapter 21

The day was almost perfect enough to make Blair forget for a time that Serena still hadn't called her back. She should have known that being naked next to Chuck meant he'd indulge before they ever got out of bed. She had to say though, that waking up moaning his name was something she could get used to; he really was amazing with that tongue of his.

After waking her in the most pleasant way possible, he made them breakfast. Since he'd indulged already, they both got dressed and she had settled on the counter to watch him cook, no teasing today. They did have a silly conversation about the simplest of things that had her laughing softly as he cooked, a lighter breakfast this morning. Egg whites and fruit were the menu after a comment about how he was just trying to fatten her up. He'd also promised to switch between cooking the really good, but fattening meals and the things like a special salad dinner for them or a light pasta dish, giving them a better variety of food to eat and it'd be healthier too.

They spent the morning walking through Central Park, Blair curled up in his side and just enjoying the summer and each other. It was nice to be out of school and not have to worry about uniforms or classes, though Chuck could feel the edge of stress Blair had because she was worried about her friend. He hated that she was so upset over this and while he could distract her from it he couldn't fix it for her. Though that just lead to him trying to make sure she had a damn good time to make up for her worry and upset.

Lunch at Butter was delicious as always. They'd both been a little surprised to see Nate there, but it didn't throw them off too much and they joined him with smiles all around. She'd told him what she'd learned about Serena being in England with her brother and Mother. It didn't make him feel any better because of how Serena had just up and left, but Blair seemed to relax just a touch at being able to share the worry with more than just Chuck. Chuck was a lot of help, but when it came to the friendship they were a close knit foursome, so having all corners in the same place helped a lot.

After Butter, Nate headed off for plans with the Captain while Blair and Chuck headed to the art museum. They spent all afternoon making slow rounds to their favorite paintings, sometimes just sitting and looking at them from the bench, all curled up and couple-y. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a perfect time at the museum.

He delivered dinner as promised, just the two of them at the Russian Tea Room. It was probably the best day Blair had had in a long while and she was glad that Chuck had gone to all the trouble to make it as perfect for her as he did.

The evening eventually finds them sitting at the piano. Chucks fingers were moving over the keys to play a soothing song that was classical and bordered almost on lullaby while Blair leaned against him gently with her head on his shoulder.

"You're trying to put me to sleep, aren't you," she murmurs softly as her eyes flutter a moment before closing. Between the good dinner and the shared dessert and now the soft music, she was relaxing a lot more.

He chuckles softly as he leans to kiss her temple. "That wasn't my intention. I was just looking to help you relax some before we have to part and I have to head home."

She snuggles a little more into him as she can without disrupting his playing. "Well it's working in spades," she answers through a yawn. She had to say, this was probably the perfect end to the perfect day. Though the mention of him heading home has her snuggling just a little deeper against him. She's gotten a little too used to having him to curl up on these past two days. "Don't want you to go," she murmurs softly.

He dips to kiss her softly. "Have to. Dorota would skin me alive if I stayed and you know it."

Blair gives a soft huff, "We could sneak you into my room. I have my own bathroom, so it's not like she'd find you," she counters as her eyes open and she looks up at him.

He smiles, kissing her again. "If you promise there would be no skinning or yelling, I'll stay."

She beams a little, deepening the kiss for that answer. "You are the best," she murmurs with a happy bounce.

"I don't want to talk about it now, Harold. I just want to go to bed."

Chuck's fingers still at the angry sound of Blair's mother, both watching Blair's parents step off the elevator as they argue a little loud. They haven't been noticed and both fall silent so they won't be unless they need to be. Blair shifts back against Chuck, snuggling into the feel of his arm around her waist for the support.

Harold catches Eleanor's arm gently, "We should discuss it now."

Eleanor tugs her arm from him with an angry, "Tomorrow," before heading upstairs without another word.

Harold sighs, running his hand through his hair as he stands near the bottom of the steps watching her go before he turns and stops short. "Chuck, Blair Bear...We didn't see you there."

Blair slowly stands, chewing her lip as she waits for Chuck to stand as well so the pair can walk over to him together. "Chuck was just playing the piano before he headed home," she murmurs softly, feeling a little small at seeing that from her parents.

Harold opens his arms for Blair, hugging her tightly when she walks into them. "It's late, Sweetheart. Say goodnight and head to bed, alright?"

She nods, sinking a little because with the surprise and somewhat random return of her parents there's no way Chuck can sleep over. "Yes, Daddy." She hugs him tightly before letting go and stepping back into Chuck's waiting embrace.

Harold kisses her hair while he hugs her. He nods at Chuck, "Goodnight you two." With one last look at his daughter he heads upstairs to go to bed next to his angry wife.

Chuck kisses her temple before turning her in his arms and hugging her. "Another time, my sweet Blair," he murmurs softly. "Tomorrow though, my place? We can finally have me teach you video games?"

She snuggles deep into his arms with a nod, "Yes please." She didn't like the angry words her parents shared, she didn't need that right now with Serena already missing. She was hoping though, that it was just a little misunderstanding and that it would be resolved before breakfast. After a moment she leans up and kisses him deeply, deep enough to pull a low sound from him as she's tugged tighter against him.

"Fire," he murmurs into the kiss as he holds her closer enough that she'll be able to feel what she does to him.

"I like playing with it," she answers back with a soft sound for the feel of him against her, both because she likes it but because she can't do anything about it. "Tomorrow, we'll sate it..."

He nips her lip a little sharply, loving the soft whine he gets. "Count on it, Blair." He kisses her again before he gives a low sound and steps away, eyes dark. "Tomorrow," he pants softly, trying to control himself. "I'll come pick you up after breakfast?"

She watches him, part of her really wanting to pounce him for how dark that look is. "After breakfast," she agrees. "Mother and Daddy will expect me to eat with them."

"I know." He moves, slowly, to cup her cheek and kiss her with a restrained sweetness. "I shall see you then, Blair. Sweet dreams, my sweet."

She kisses him back with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chuck. Sweet dreams to you too." She watches him leave, waiting until the elevator doors close before she heads upstairs to get ready for bed and sleep; dreaming of Chuck and how happy he makes her.


	23. Chapter 22

He's barely out of the car to come up and get her before she's wrapping her arms around him and burying her head against his neck. His arms go around her automatically, hugging her tightly before he helps her into the car. He just hugs her to him as they drive back to his place, murmuring softly because he's not sure what happened but she's clearly upset about something. He's just waiting until they can settle comfortably before he tries to get her to talk about what happened.

She's grateful that he doesn't poke her about it for the time being, she just couldn't stand it in there any longer. She had to get out and she just didn't want to talk about it yet either, she was still processing a little so getting the comfort with soft words was just what she needed right now.

He helps her out of the limo and upstairs to curl up in his lap on the couch. It's only once she's resting against his chest, snuggled in his arms that he finally looks down at her. "What happened, Blair?"

She rests her nose against his throat lightly before she sighs gently. "Everything is wrong," she murmurs after a moment.

He waits for a moment, thinking she'll continue if given time. It's only after a little bit of silence that he prompts softly, "What's wrong, Blair?"

"Serena to start," she murmurs softly and snuggles more against him. It's another long pause, but she does answer this time. "My parents. That arguing last night didn't get any better this morning. Everything was so...cold at breakfast and I hated it. The only words they exchanged were short and snappish." She shivers slightly, almost like she's cold despite it being summer. "Why is everything starting to crumble in my life, Chuck?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart, but I'll be here to help you through it all." He cups her cheek softly, thumb brushing across her cheek. "Did you keep any of your breakfast down?"

Her head dips, not able to look at him as she shakes her head and the tears finally come. Everything she's been working with her therapist towards, that Chuck was trying to help her stay strong to, she couldn't take her parents fighting on top of everything else. "No," she murmurs very softly.

He hugs her tighter to him, kissing her hair and murmuring softly to try and calm her down again. "I didn't mean anything by the question, Blair." He'd just been worried because he knows high stress situations are triggers. "Shhh, I'm here. It'll be alright. I'm sure it's nothing."

She sniffles while she nods at his words. "I hope so. I just, hate how everything is falling right now." Her head raises to give him watery eyes. "I don't want to lose you too."

He kisses her softly, hands cupping her face gently. "What have I promised you from the beginning?"

"That you won't ever get bored with me or leave me," she answers very softly.

The look he gives her is soft but stern, watching as her eyes lower. "I will be here for you, Blair. No matter what's going on in your life, you can come here and I'll wrap you up and tell you it will be alright. Just like I know if I have problems with my Father, I could come to you and you'd do the same." He smiles softly at her, "And I'm telling you now, that I'll help you through anything that happens, though lets wait to see if it's just a small tiff before you get too upset, okay?"

She snuggles again, nodding at his words. "Okay." She kisses him again before she curls tighter against him. "Can...I stay here tonight? My pajamas are still over here and with my parents fighting, only Dorota will notice I'm not there tonight."

He hugs her tightly, kissing her hair. "You are always welcome to sleep here, Blair."

She smiles softly, "Thank you, Chuck."

"You're welcome," he murmurs into a gentle kiss. "No, how about we settle in and get your mind off this and only learning how to play video games?"

She chuckles softly, though it still has that watery sound that comes from crying. "I don't promise to be good."

He chuckles himself, grinning at her. "You don't have to be good, you just have to curl up in my lap, arms around you and fingers over yours on the buttons and take credit for the kills I give you?"

That has her laughing softly, head tilted up to look at him. "Now what is the point of teaching me if you're just going to do that? I'm in your lap on a regular basis because you're warm and comfortable, you don't need an excuse to get me here."

"I know, but you did ask what we found so fascinating about the game, figured I could at least show you," he answers with a grin and a nuzzle to her temple.

"Well show away, my Knight."


End file.
